Holiday Special: When Worlds Clash
by EminaKotek-nightmare
Summary: An innocent trip turns into something more. The Yu Yu Hakusho gang gets together in their yearly tradition and things go out of hand. Filled with drama and violence and lots of...bloodshed. READ ON! Mostly KuramaXOC and HieiXOC but there's more!
1. Prologue

**Is it too early if I said: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **

**Well, one thing's for sure, after this break, I wouldn't be able to update stories as much as I want to. So here! A present for every one of my readers!  
Proper Disclaimers apply. I do not own YuYu Hakusho and its characters. I also do not own River and Simon (for those of you who don't know them, they're from "Firefly") and Mal who belongs to my friend Ne_Gok_Sa. So do not sue me! But then again, this site is solely for fanfiction ne? Ah sugar and coffee, you never fail to make me go crazy. **

**I know, my friends would disagree with that. **

**ANYWAY! Enough of my babbling! On with the story! **

**Happy readings!**

* * *

Stacks of books lined the color-splattered walls of the small cozy bedroom. Despite their lack of organization, sprouting up like mushrooms out of nowhere, the books gave the room a homey atmosphere. The rising sun outlined the heavily draped window and the smell of charcoal pencils, oils, paints, resin and aged paper wafted through the air. Along the walls were rows and columns of bookshelves overflowing with numerous books in all different shapes and sizes, as well as miscellaneous stuffed toys that smiled merrily at their owner.

The room didn't have a bed. Instead, a thick mattress layered with warm comforters and crimson colored pillows rested in the far corner of the room, the baby blue carpet cushioning its bottom. The wall right next to the make-shift bed was filled with photographs, stickers and other scattered memories caught in a piece of slick paper. Different faces beamed in the photos, portraying silly moments and warm delights. Post cards were tacked on the wall as well, overlapping on some pictures and paper roses. The door of the walk-in closet stood ajar, lines of clothes peaked through its built in compartments and a lone guitar leaned against the adjacent wall.

The room swelled with art and inspiration, of melodies and tunes. It showed through the walls, the books, decoration and even through the scattered canvas and brushes on the floor. There was no light in the room, except from the gentle light from the sun and the dim light coming from the corner of the room. There, a dark shape lay slumped on a drawing desk, disheveled white hair spilling aimlessly while covering the figure's tear-filled eyes.

No, not tears, but merely salt that were left behind by them. Her tears have dried. And when her cell phone blared angrily, she had a hard time opening her eyes due to the crystallized material.

"Hello?" she answered, her voice horse from the emotional episode she had last night.

"Hey Emi-chan, you awake?" said the bright voice through the line.

"I am now," Emina said groggily, moving her hands in a sweeping motion to clear the desk, balls of paper and tissues fell on the carpeted floor.

"You okay?"

"… I'm okay Sin-chan," Emina answered after a slight pause. Emina looked at her room through hazy ruby colored eyes. "Anyway," her voice changed so quickly that it didn't even seem like the sleepiness was ever there. "How was the family reunion? Early Christmas Party eh? Any hotties?"

There was a slight giggle and ruffling on the other line, "Ya know, _'family reunion' _and _'hotties' _in the same sentence doesn't quite sound right."

"Whatever. So, the vacation is still on right?" Emina moved away from the desk and picked up the clothes that were littered around the room.

"Hai! You think I'm going to miss our traditional 'Mess-Up-Genkai's-Place' week? Nuh uh. NEVER! In fact! You better get ready…" her best friend was smirking and Emina could just feel it.

"…I'm scared…" Emina said playfully. "Anyway, I gotta go get ready. I'll see you tonight alright?"

"Um! Bye!"

"…goodbye…" and Emina hung up.

Emina made her way towards the window and slowly pulled the string to draw the drapes up. Bright light spilled through the clear glass, illuminating the entire room. Emina placed a hand on the icy window and peered outside. Frost coated the rooftops of the neighboring buildings and, seeing as she was at the very top floor of this building, she had a great view of the city. _It's better at night though..._ she thought absentmindedly.

She was about to open the window when her phone suddenly went off yet again. Twitching, Emina punched the answer button and barked at the phone, "Hello!"

"Yikes! This is what I get for worrying about my friend?" the male voice on the other line chided.

Emina sighed and opened the window. A blast of crisp frozen air greeted her face, "Yeah yeah what do you want Mal?"

"You're too mean you know that? I just wanna confirm things, is all," Mal's dog barked in the background.

"Confirm things at… what," looking at the cat-faced wall clock, Emina's eyes widened, "8 in the morning?"

"Don't be a lazy cat. Get up and stretch! C'mon! Anyway, I wanted to know if we're still on. Nothing changed right?"

"Nothing. Everything's the same. In fact, I'm about to get some stuff straightened out and-"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," Mal interjected, silencing Emina instantly.

The silence stretched on and Emina just let the wind twirl her snow-white hair. "…what are you talking a…?"

Her failed attempt to lie was cut off by Mal's sharp tone, "Don't play innocent. I know what happened. You got dumped by him last night right? Emi! **This **needs to stop! How many times do you want to get hur-"

"How's River?" Emina turned away from the window and started cleaning up her room.

"Oh she's fine. She's off with her brother for one of those monthly therapy. I'm telling you that girl's a handful but she's _worth _it. Every single day I…" and she let him talk. Just the mention of Mal's beloved girlfriend and he's off to Cloud Nine. Emina smiled. She wouldn't say this but secretly, she's jealous of Mal's relationship with River. Heck she was even jealous of Sin's relationship!

But the pride that dominated her personality didn't let her admit it.

"Anyway, she's supposed to be back on Christmas Eve. I hope she does. Gosh, I miss her already."

"I bet you do. You sound like a love struck-"

"Insult me and I will hunt you down cat demon," he was half joking. His voice held a smirk and a challenge.

"Bring it on," she met his challenge. After a whole minute of sizing each other through the phone, however silly that may be, the two laughed.

* * *

The Holidays should be fun-filled.  
It should feel warm and cozy, especially when it's deathly cold outside.  
To snuggle up against that special someone in front of the fireplace was the ideal 'thing' that everybody associates the winter days for.

Looking around, Sin didn't see any trace of that notion. For one, there wasn't a fire place. The family room had comfortable couches and a central heating system. Second, it wasn't deathly cold outside…yet. Still, it was manageable. And last but not least, she didn't have that "Special someone".

Sin sighed, taking in her surroundings.

After calling Emina, Sin had already finished packing up her bag. She's been staying with her family for about a week for the Christmas Holidays. Truth is she didn't really want to come. In fact, Sin would rather be in the city, hunting down rogue demons and kicking villains' sorry buts. But being in the city and doing those things reminded her too much of _him, _and she couldn't take that.

Not after what happened.

Not after what he's done.

A soft knock on the door broke her from her trance. Turning away from her luggage, Sin looked at the beautiful face of her stepmom.

"G'morning dear, are you ready?" Shiori's gentle voice always calms Sin down.

Sin nodded and stood up. She picked up her duffel bag and walked towards the door. "I take it there's no asking you and Shuichi to stay a bit longer?" Despite her melancholic tone, Shiori still had a smile on.

"I'm sorry mo-…er…Shiori-san," _don't slip up Sin! _She yelled in her head. "But you know the tradition." Sin gave her a goofy smile.

Disappointment flashed through Shiori's countenance but Sin didn't seem to notice it.

It's only been a year since her father, Jomei, married Kurama's mother. Although she thinks of Kurama as a brother already, Sin still couldn't get used to Shiori being her "mother". No, it wasn't that she disliked Kurama's mother. The woman was _very _nice, gentle, sweet _and _beautiful. No wonder Jomei, a powerful demon, fell in love with her and Kurama loved her so dearly. It was _that _feeling. Sin felt that she didn't deserve this woman as her mother. That's why she's restricting herself. Shiori deserved more than a wild little girl for her "daughter".

"Alright, since there's no stopping you two," Shiori shook her head but gave Sin a warm hug. "Shuichi's waiting downstairs. Have a safe trip and say hi to your friends for me." Shiori's chocolate-colored eyes radiated of warmth. Sin gave her a bright smile, leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Arigato!" Sin called out as she dashed down the stairs.

Shiori stood there, stunned in place. She touched her cheek.

A chuckle from behind was heard and strong arms wrapped around her waist. Shiori smiled lovingly at her husband as he gave her a sweet kiss.

"I think we're getting closer," Shiori stated with utter joy.

"Take your time," Jomei said. "She'll warm up to you eventually."

Shiori nodded, "So how's bonding with Shuichi?"

Jomei made a face, his indigo eyes filled with defeat, "That boy's hard to crack."

Shiori laughed melodically and hugged her husband as they retreated to their room.

**~O~**

The white wall looked plain if it wasn't for the huge gold-trimmed picture frame that hung on it. What its purpose was, Kurama didn't know. He sat at the plush couch, waiting patiently for Sin to finish packing.

A whole week in this house wasn't so bad.

The pleasant smell of sweets seemed to permanently stain the house and the calm colors of the furniture made it a perfect relaxing place. But despite the sea of peace that the place offered, Kurama could never feel at eased here.

It was too far away from home and that wasn't a good thing.

Even if going home means having to deal with college, it still meant that he would be near _her._

Kurama sighed as he gazed longingly at the window. _"Tonight…I'll be able to see her again…" _His insides bubbled with excitement but the composed fox demon didn't let his emotions be noticed.

Just the thought of her took his breath away.

But of course, it wasn't only his breath that she took. The sad truth was, despite everything they've been through, Kurama still couldn't claim her as _his._ It seemed perfectly clear that the two of them would end up together, considering the fact that they practically grown up together _and, _not to mention, all the adventures they've been through.

Kurama was _sure _that he made his love seen and felt. His feelings were obvious! But Emina still didn't see it.

Kurama's chest constricted at the thought of _that _day; that day five years ago when she introduced her new boyfriend to the group. It broke his heart, but it didn't keep him from hoping.

At last, Kurama heard Sin's footsteps descending on the stairs. He composed himself, stood up, and picked up his bag. With a steady gaze he looked at his stepsister and gave her his reserved smile. "Ready?"

Sin halted on the last step and cocked her head, "You okay in there Kurama?"

Kurama's expression didn't change. He walked up to Sin and took her bag, "Why do you ask?"

Sin was silent for a moment but took the last step and followed her stepbrother, "I dunno. It's just…you looks…weird."

"Family reunions take a lot of effort. I'm simply tired." He headed to the door.

"Uh huh…" then a mischievous grin stretched Sin's lips. "I bet seeing Emi-chan would change that eh?"

Sin watched as a flicker of emotion passed Kurama's face, but it was gone in a fraction of a second. "I'm looking forward on seeing her, yes."

"Aw c'mon! You're so not cool!" they exited the residence and stepped into the quiet street. It was early, and everyone's still asleep. This was good, considering that if their relatives were awake, it would take a miracle to get out of the house. "Admit it! You miss her!" Sin elbowed Kurama jokingly and Kurama just sighed.

"I'm in no mood join you in your games Sin. Let's just hurry up. The faster we walk, the faster we'll get to Genkai's place."

Sin pouted. He could be such an ass if he wanted to.

Kurama kept his pace even. No matter how much he wanted to say it out loud, admitting it through words would just be painful. He knew that she'll be there, no doubt, with her new boyfriend.

Annoyance coursed through the Kitsune. Just the thought of another man with Emina was enough to make him loose his composure.

"You know, your face is funny."

Kurama snapped out of his reverie and looked down at Sin, "I beg your pardon?"

Sin grinned, "Don't deny it, you were thinking of her."

"…"

"Aha! I knew it! You should just stop pretending and go for the girl. Be a man damn it! Stop being just a 'friend' and show her what she's missing," Sin was so absorbed in her little speech that she missed the spark in Kurama's eyes. "You know stalking is illegal. And it's bad for your health. It's best to stop following her around when she's on da-"

"At least **I **am assured that she knows **I** exist," his tone was sharp and full of implications. The moment those words left his lips, Kurama regretted it. But it was too late to take it back.

Sin held her tongue. The sadness that she was trying to hide from everyone throughout the week came crashing back and the rest of the trip was full of deafening silence.

* * *

The dangerous forests of Makai stretched out endlessly. The wind howled and the threat of storm loomed over the horizon. In a distance, Mukuro's mobile fortress could be seen doing its patrol. The overwhelming structure of it was enough to clear a good distance.

As the bug-like fortress passed, a black blur zipped through the foliages and jumped up, clearing an impossible range of distance, and safely entered one of the fortress's doors.

Hiei entered the fortress and headed straight to Mukuro's office, his expression grim. When the tall double doors leading to her office appeared, Hiei didn't hesitate to kick it open, his menacing aura filling the room.

"Good day to you too Hiei," Mukuro said with a light tone, knowing that it irritated the fire youkai.

"I am **not** leaving," his tone, despite emotionless, was hard and final.

Mukuro chuckled darkly, her eyes focused on the fire demon, "You seem to have misunderstood me Hiei. It is not a request but an Order."

"Being your Second in Command, I have the authority to refuse your order." Hiei eyed Mukuro, standing his ground.

There was a long silence, the atmosphere between the two strong demons thickening.

"And why, may I ask, do you refuse this command?" Mukuro's voice was even but it gave off authority.

"It isn't the right time. The patrol needs guiding. You're going to be one demon less and that can be a huge difference."

"And since when did you start worrying about other demons, Hiei?" Mukuro was trying hard not to grin.

At that, Hiei couldn't come up with an answer.

"Just as I thought," Mukuro stood up and placed her wine glass on the table. "You're running away from _her. _This isn't like you. I've acknowledged your service for monitoring the barriers and doing a great job at returning humans. However, there is such a thing as doing too much. If I didn't know better, I'd say you're trying to ignore it." Her voice held a challenge and Hiei wasn't the one to ignore. He slammed his fist on the table, rage in his eyes. Even if she was the 'boss', questioning his motives and his strength is crossing the line.

"I am _not _running away. I'd face it if need be. But I find it irrelevant to take time off and handle such trivial notions."

Mukuro looked at him, "Hm, so if I said that your dear Selene is currently in the arms of another man, you wouldn't do anything about it?"

Hiei was struck momentarily but his passive expression masked his irritation, "Hn. I couldn't care less. It's her decision not mine. Who am I to meddle with such ignorance? If she wants to shack around with worthless scumbags then it doesn't have anything to do with me."

Mukuro shook her head, "You _are _hopeless. Makes me wonder why she put up with you for five years."

"I wonder too, now, are we all clear?"

Mukuro raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm not taking that 'Vacation Leave' that you're giving me."

"How ungrateful. Humans would've been overjoyed to hear that their boss is _insisting _for them to take a leave."

"Well," Hiei's irritation was resurfacing, "If you didn't notice. We _aren't _humans."

"Needless to say," Mukuro crossed her arms. "If you're not going to take my word as a 'Commander', then take it as a word of a 'friend'. Your service is not required for another week. Take the leave and patch things up with the girl."

Hiei was fuming, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to go against Mukuro's words. For one, he knew that going against her would mean fighting her, and to fight Mukuro was foolish. He should know better.

Defeated, Hiei stormed out of the office, his sole intention is to pulverize anything that moved. Thankfully, he didn't meet anyone on his way out. Arriving at the railed balcony of the fortress, Hiei glared at the horizon.

It wasn't his decision to get involved in a 'relationship'. Heck what does a _relationship_ even **mean**?

He didn't understand that woman's brain at all. For all he knew she could be on acid. Who, in the three Worlds, would want to have a connection with _him_, an emotionless fire demon whose only goal was to kill? He'd noticed that girls in Ningenkai tend to like a man that's sweet, caring and funny. It made him want to gag. He wasn't _sweet. _He wasn't _caring. _Heck he's not even _funny! _

So why did she choose him?

"Idiotic onna," he grumbled to himself.

He was against it, even at the beginning. He didn't want any part of it.

But the question that always bugged him was, "Why did I give in?"

* * *

The streets were crowded as the Holiday rush continued.

After a good 15 minutes of fighting through the massive crowd, Emina emerged victorious and continued to the coffee shop where they agreed to meet. Shaking her head and muttering a string of profanities, Emina tried to compose herself.

Once the Café a la Mode came into view, Emina allowed herself to crack a smile. The whole morning she was trying to procrastinate by tidying up her apartment. Too bad it wasn't big enough. Having only a small kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom, cleaning up wasn't too much of a chore. When everything was all squeaky clean, she grudgingly started packing up.

She wanted to go. With all her heart she did. She missed her friends dearly and life as a freshman in college was hell! But she was not at all ready to face Kurama…especially after breaking up with Dylan.

She had a feeling that with no 'other guy' in her life, she would be force to admit her feelings for red-headed kitsune and she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Snap out of it Emina," she whispered to herself sternly. "You can do this. You've gone through worst stuff than this."  
She nodded to herself and took in a deep calming breath.

Before she could even open her eyes, a mass rammed into her and a piercing voice rang out, "Emi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

Emina felt her balance falter but managed to hold herself up as she laughed merrily at the sound of her friend's voice.

"Sin-chan!" Emina turned around and hugged her friend so tightly that Sin started complaining. "Hey, next time you glomp me, be sure you know the consequences." Emina winked at the pouting fox demon.

"Anyway, you're here!" Sin chirped as she tugged Emina by her jacket collar. "And you know what that means," Sin pulled Emina down with a suggestive smirk, making the white haired girl turn red.

"Now now this isn't the place to go all…ahem…allover each other," the familiar voice made Emina's heart leap. She cursed mentally at her heart's betrayal.

"What? I was just teasing!" Sin let go of Emina's collar. "You should be used to it by now Kurama." Moving behind Emina, Sin hugged her best friend, "I wuv her soooo much~!" Emina merely chuckled, she really _did _miss Sin.

Kurama shook his head but a small smile played on his lips. It's been a while since he's seen Emina and Sin play around like this, it was refreshing. His eyes lingered at the cat demon's beautiful features. Her white hair didn't have any trace of her previous red streaks. In their place, dark violet streaks lined her hair. A thin line of eyeliner accented her ruby eyes. Though she didn't need any make up to make her look gorgeous, Kurama had to admit that it made her look more grown up. He had to remind himself to breath.

Emina was getting attacked by Sin with tickles when another voice came in, "Playing on the middle of the street? Isn't that dangerous?"

Sin stopped at mid-tickle and Emina stopped laughing. Both looked towards the voice and both grinned.

"Mal!" and with that, they tackled the brown-eyed young man.

"I think it's best to leave. We're gathering too much attention," Kurama suggested in his usual composed tone.

But the two girls weren't listening and Kurama felt bad for Mal.

After almost-beating up Mal, the group finally moved on.

"Okay seriously, that hurt," Mal said as he rubbed his sore arm.

"That's a sign of our affection." Sin grinned as jumped on Mal's back. "Piggy-back ride!"

"So I take it your expecting me to carry you all the way to Genkai's?"

"Oh yeah!" Sin pumped her fist in the air as she whooped happily. Mal sighed in defeat and they proceeded to the train station.

* * *

**Okay if you guys didn't catch it, here's a note. Selene is Sin's real name. To those who haven't read my other stories, you wouldn't know that sooooooo...just clearing things up. **

**I WOULD encourage you new comers to check out my stories ;) It'll make me very happy! **

**Alright so here's the Prologue! Hope you guys like it! More of these coming up! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 1: Unclear Season

**My greatest thanks to Ne_Gok_Sa for editing my work. Specifically on accents. I won't say anything else because I might give out spoilers sooooo! Just read on! I hope you guys like this! **

**Oh and don't forget to Review. Always, always ALWAYS! please don't forget! I just love your responses! I wanna know what you guys think of my stories. And suggest things if you want to :) Don't be scared ^_^**

**Happy Thanksgiving! **

**Without further hindrance, let the story continue!**

**HAPPY READINGS!**

* * *

The trek to Genkai's place was always a long and tiring one.

The group experienced the Holliday rush will full force. The streets, the buses, even the train that they took, were all crowded to the brim. How they managed to get inside the public transportations, they didn't know. But once they started to see the horizon change from skyscrapers to green foliages, the group breathed a sight of relief.

There's nothing more than a hectic environment to make one appreciate the peacefulness of the countryside.

"So," Sin whispered secretly. "Check out those two." She elbowed Mal to get his attention. Turning around, Mal followed her gaze. He grinned and shook his head at the sight of Kurama "casually" shielding Emina from the crowd. It was their last train transfer yet the damned thing was still packed with passengers.

"Adorable don't you think?" Mal suggested with a teasing grin.

"More like pathetic," Sin shook her head. "They should just hook up. Seriously! It's been _way _too long, it's not even normal anymore!"

"You're talking about an overprotective fox and a shy cat, of course it's not normal."

Sin sighed and leaned against the adjacent wall. Looking at Emina and Kurama; casually talking, just made her longing for _him _intensify.

Sure, it was her idea to break up, but that tiny thought always bugged her. Were they _ever _together?

"_I guess I had it coming,"_ she thought as she looked across the train towards the blur of trees. _"He never really wanted me…" _

The sudden jolt of the train snapped Sin out of her thoughts. Strong arms steadied her and she looked up at Mal's concerned expression. "You know," he began but was immediately cut off by the announcer's voice. It seems like the train would be behind schedule. Murmurs of protest erupted from fellow passengers. Outside, the wind stirred and Sin looked at Emina's irritated countenance.

"Okay," Emina's voice stood out from the murmur while she fought her way towards the other pair. Kurama, who was following closely, glared at those who took advantage of the cramped situation. "I'm planning on opening the doors. If I stay inside this crowded tube for another minute I swear I _will _scratch someone's eyes out." Sin could just imagine Emina's cat ears twitching with irritation and couldn't help but giggle.

"So you suggest we walk the rest of the way?" Sin asked as she looked out at the mass of trees outside.

Mal shrugged, "Don't tell me you're too weak to walk."

Sin jabbed him with her elbow, "Of course not! I just don't want to waste my energy."

"Right…"

"I _will _hit you where it hurts, human…"

"Guys!" Emina's tone made the two stop. "Agree or disagree."

"…meh," Sin strapped on her duffel bag.

"I guess it's better than being stuck in here. We might suffocate," Mal nodded slightly.

"We're all forgetting one thing," Kurama, the voice of reason, spoke up. "What about the crowd around us? We don't want any ruckus."

Emina's grin would've scared any normal person. "My dear friend, you've obviously forgotten about our trump card." Emina reached past Mal and pulled Sin towards her. Sin, who had the same destructively playful smile, winked at Kurama.

"Don't tell me…-" his eyes wide with disbelief.

"Oh yeah," Sin's toothy grin was anything but good news. "Now," she began in a more hushed tone. "I'm just gonna use a tiny bit of demon energy so you guys won't have any problem on handling it."

Kurama sighed in defeat while Sin and Emina gave each other a high-five.

"Once everyone's out of it, I'll open the door and we all jump. _Comprenez-vous?_" Emina's sweet smile contrasted her intentions.

"Yes to whatever you said." Mal braced himself by concentrating, gathering his spirit energy. Emina and Kurama did the same without much effort.

Once they were ready, Sin took in a deep breath, channeled her chi and began to sing a haunting melody. Although inaudible at first, people started to grow silent as they heard the beckoning tune. Laced with demonic energy, Sin's voice penetrated the victims' subconscious, gradually taking hold of them and the sense of numbness took over. Once she was done, everyone; with the exception of Kurama, Emi and Mal, had hazed stares and slumped shoulders. They were ready to be manipulated with her conquering voice.

"Alright then sweeties, you will all turn around and forget about seeing all four of us," Sin's voice was lifted with clarity. As soon as she finished, the crowd immediately turned around. Without further restraints, Emina focused on the sliding door. It was immediately surrounded with her energy and with a smirk and a wave of a hand, the doors slid apart with not so much as a slight resistance. The quartet, along with all their belongings, calmly yet dutifully made their way to the door and jumped out, landing gracefully on the forest floor.

* * *

It was much colder in the mountains. As twilight descended over the treetops, the temperature plunged as well. The trees were tangled in an uneven, yet beautiful mass. They allowed little light from the descending sun, making the horizon dim and haunting.

Somewhere in the depths of the forest, melodious laughter was heard. Feather-like footsteps grazed the stone-paved ground and swirls of light danced around in wide circles. Tinkling of small bells; high pitched and clear, resounded throughout the forest. The mellow sound of nylon accompanied the bells, as well as the bouncy tune of the flute.

Unknown creatures, hidden within the shadows of imagination danced with the flowing melody. The forest was alive and well, sustaining the creatures that lived within it.  
Among the lights were translucent hazes reflecting wide spectrums of colors.

Wings.

Beckoning voices.

Tantalizing mirages.

Irresistible scents wafting in the air.

Temptations were overflowing in this safe haven.

One glimpse of this enchanted world would be enough to get drawn to it. Most of those who follow the path lead by these beings never come back. Some lucky ones get out, but never unchanged.

They were 'touched'.

These horribly beautiful creatures have twisted personalities. But of course, their elegant and hypnotizing dances would not reveal that. Underneath the glamour is the wicked truth.

Amidst the music and madness came a rustling. The life within the forest disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

The crunching of the rigid ground disturbed the perfect harmony of the woods.

"Let's be getting' along lads. Me wind's beginnin' to freeze right up," said a red-headed man as he inhaled the crisp winter air.

"It's your fault for not wearing the right clothing. You_ are _well aware that it's winter here," answered the shorter man. He has blue slicked-back hair yet his bangs were the color of seaweed.

A roar of laughter erupted from a tall man who was carrying a case of…something. His blue hair stood up in a Mohawk that continued into a long ponytail "Fair dinkum, that! You musta got a few kangaroos loose in ya paddock, mate, comin' out 'ere dressed like that."

Jin, the red-headed man, pouted and crossed his arms over his sleeveless shirt. "I was just listenin' ta me wind, and me wind it said the woods was all warm and cozy-like. And now, funny thing, me wind's gone cold. T'ain't a natural thing, me wind goin' cold on me. A right odd thing." his Irish accent could be deemed as gibberish but his friends were used to it.

"Only odd thing here is us, silly!" A childish voice giggled with glee. Rinku, the youngest one in the group, walked in pace with Chu, his head just about level with the big man's knees.

"Funny, aren't we laddie?" Jin looked around and ignored Rinku. "…'tis right unusual, though. I be feelin' somethin' creepin' about, an' I don't like the feel of it. There's a bad wind in these trees. Look about ya, me boys: feels like winter it does, but looks like bloomin' spring. These trees they be lookin' all healthy an' green, wit' all the trimmin's. Got me right flummoxed, it does."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Rinku reached back and leaned on his arms as he walked.

"No, Jin has a point," Touya, the Ice Master, spoke up. "Even if this _is _Japan, I'd still expect the trees to be no more like skeletal frames. It's winter already! Yet…" his voice trailed off as he looked at his surrounding. There was something unsettling here.

"Aw come of it, lads! Let's not stay here yabber 'bout the weather. The faster we get to Genkai's bungalow, the quicker I get to see the lovely lass!"

"You do know that the Kitsune has his eyes set on her as well," a blond man from behind joined in the conversation. "You'd be a fool to risk angering him-"

"Oh, bugger off, Suzuka."

"**Beautiful **Suzuka," he corrected.

"Beautiful my arse. But 'ey, if she ain't up for sport, I hear there's plenty other jillaroos comin' down with 'er. Plentya lasses, plentya coldies, who knows what'll be goin' off?" The almost-drunk demon chuckled.

"This is quite sad. A man, nowhere near sober, fantasizing about young women is dis-" a purple haired demon commented but was silenced by Touya's icy glare.

"He's gonna pound you if you finish that sentence, Shishi," Rinku's carefree warning didn't seem to be threatening at all.

"Oy! Enough with the effin an' blindin', ya daft corner boys. Chu's dead center on one thing: we need t'be getting' along, else nighttimes gonna be getting' the drop on us!" Jin stretched and the wind around the group stirred happily. Everyone agreed.

"He's right. We're here to celebrate that human holiday," Suzuka crossed his arms. "And why did we ever accept? We could be back in Makai doing something more…productive than visiting that old lady's place."

"Because there's nothing interesting happening in Makai," Touya pointed out. "That and you guys lost so you owe us a favor." Touya grinned; which was a rare thing.

Shishiwakamaru sighed with irritation and continued walking alongside Suzuka. It's been quite the travel and everyone was tired. Well, maybe not so much tired as to irritated. Long hours spent with a drunken man, a wind master that won't shut up, a kid that plays all the time _and _also won't shut up, and a clown who makes a person want to run around and pull their hair off.

Without seizing their lively conversation, the group of six continued walking; eager to arrive and meet their friends after a whole year of separation.

_Wandering eyes followed these six men. Once they were away, rejoicing followed. Pipe music fluttered and the wondrous creatures filled the forest. _

"_Our King!"_

"_He has arrived!" _

"_Long live the King!"_

_A merry circle was formed with the undulating bodies of these creatures. _

_Faeries_

_In all shapes and sizes, they displayed both horror and beauty. _

_In the midst of their clamor, the Faerie Queen sat gracefully on a tree, watching her people as they revel upon the return of their King. A smile, both wicked and longing, graced her delicate lips as she thought about his arrival. "It is time," she said in a hushed voice but everyone heard their Queen. _

_They stopped momentarily to watch their Queen as she jumped down from her make-shift pedestal, her luminous wings stretching boldly. _

"_Now we must claim our King." _

_With a feral cry, the Seelie court cheered at their Queen's declaration._

* * *

Darkness has completely engulfed the remaining rays of the sun. The moon came out of its hiding as it emanated a soft glow. It was enough to show the lurking danger but not enough to aid anyone from avoiding it. A cold mist settled on the almost-frozen ground. If one can look through the mist, unimaginable shapes could be seen.  
Spindly creatures, emaciated figures and bloodshot eyes could materialize amidst the foggy blanket. But only for a second, for their images were cloaked with darkness.

Their intent was obvious. It resonated from their sole being.

Clustered in what looked like a banquet, these creatures indulged in sinful pleasures. A group of goblins crowded around a twig-like creature whose wings flapped in terror. The goblins smiled with malice as they slowly tore the creature's wings off, cackling the entire time. Some drank merrily, while some others played dangerous games.

Bloodcurdling screams were mixed perfectly with the sound of numerous string instruments. These creatures, shrouded with cold and darkness, continued their feast as they satisfy their hunger for violence.

The disturbing cacophony of screams, shrieks, giggles and destruction was silenced as foreign voices pierced through the forest.

"Are you _sure _we're not lost?" Mal's question irritated the three demons. "We've been walking for hours! It's already pitch-black and we still haven't arrived. I won't be surprised if it's already midnight."

"For crying out loud, Mal shut up!" Sin glowered at the young human who was startled by her voice. "I'm telling you, we're _not _lost. We've been through these woods countless times! You're with _us _so don't worry."

Mal looked at Sin with the same glare but decided that it wasn't worth it. Fighting with this vixen demon won't end well.

"And besides, it's winter. It's natural that the days are shorter," Emina said as she continued walking across the clearing. She had her duffel bag strapped securely on her shoulder and her guitar case was clutched by her other hand. "It won't be long till we arrive." Her smile was out of place in the midst of the mountain.

"Again, won't you let me carry those of you?" Kurama, yet again, offered to carry her luggage. Being the girl she is, Emina declined and walked up to Sin.

Bumping her hips against the other girl, Emina grinned, "Ready to go wild when we get there?"

Sin returned the cheeky grin, "Oh yeah!"

The two young men sighed as they followed the girls.

"Well this is boring," Sin commented as they reached the end of the clearing. The way up the mountain was refreshing but it would've been boring if it wasn't for Emina's constant stumbling and attention problems. The telekinetic, weather manipulating, cat demon; however odd that sounded, was an entertaining subject. The whole entire time, Emina made rocks levitate, and she made fallen leaves swirl around them like a small force field. Once, she even made a gust of wind that made their hair go wild.

Sometimes, when Sin thought about her friend's immense power, she was glad that Emina was on _their _side.

"How about we sing?" Emina suggested while locking arms with the shorter girl.

"What song though?" Sin looked up at the waxing moon.

"Hmm…oh! I know!" Taking a calming breath, Emina opened her mouth to sing. _"Here's my heart in a postcard darling," _Sin's eyes widened with recognition. _"Just one step on the edge" _

Emina stopped only long enough for Sin to sing the next line, _"Sleep alone and it's so hard darlin'," _Sin looked up and felt her voice quiver. _"You're next to me in my head." _

The two girls gave each other a melancholic smile before they both sang, _"But it's too late, too late to call, are you out there? Too late too much to say…"_

They both took a quick breath for the song buildup when a voice interrupted, "If you sing anymore of those irritating things that ningens call 'songs', I would personally cut your tongues out and feed them to the wild wolves."

Sin gasped and her heart sped up. She looked away just in time before Emina yelled, "Hiei you jerk!"

"What do you have against human songs eh?" Mal retorted.

He noticed Sin's upheaval and moved towards her.

A black blur went past Sin and Mal, only to reappear in front of Kurama. "I deem it irritating," said Hiei without looking at Mal.

"A pleasure to see you out here Hiei," Kurama's greeting made the fire demon's eyes narrow. "I take Mukuro had to pry you away from you job?"

"That's none of your business fox." Hiei's steady gaze looked at everyone except for Sin.

Emina noticed this and was about to make a brusque comment when a momentary distraction halted her tongue. Instinctively, she moved in front of her friends, acting as a shield from whatever danger that was present. Her eyes sharply scanned the region but found nothing, which stumped her.

Puzzled, Emina failed to notice her friends looking at her warily.

"You okay in there Emi-chan?" Sin's uncertain voice pierced through Emina's ears and she looked back with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah…just thought I heard something, is all."

"Nonetheless," Hiei's sharp tone irked Emina. "Let's get this holiday over with." He walked past the seething ruby-eyed girl and disappeared within the greenery. Sighing, Kurama shook his head and followed suit, "Let's continue shall we?"

Sin pouted but followed along right next to Mal.

Emina; still feeling unsure, lingered behind and gave the clearing one last look. Forcing her eyes away from the scene, Emina broke into a slight run.

_Hidden behind the shadows, the creatures of the dark grinned evilly. While their eyes casted a hungry look at the trespassers, they gave out a cry of elation._

_Redcaps cackled and gremlins cracked their claws, the anticipation of a fight excited them. _

_A phooka grinned, her jagged teeth showed and her blue skin was illuminated by the moon. Her horns stood valiantly and behind her stood an imposing figure. _

_His majestic physique would reduce any woman into a sensitive bundle of nerves while his unearthly beauty would make one faint. _

_The Erlking stood with pride and power, his raven hair highlighted with silver fell elegantly down to his waist. He was dressed in fine leather and black silk. On his hips rested a silver sword, just the sight of it was menacing enough. A silver star could be seen on his upper left brow and a dark sinister smile adorned his finely chiseled features. _

"_My Queen," he whispered in a powerful voice. "She has arrived." _

_The Unseelie court howled in delight as they pranced and pounced on each other._

"_We shall gain balance," said the Elven King. "And wage war with Summer!" _

_Pandemonium surged through the forest as the promise of a new Queen enveloped the dark court. _

_The Erlking's gaze lingered where the small group stood moments ago, "I've waited far too long my Queen."_

* * *

Genkai's temple looked like a warm sanctuary when the group arrived. The place gave out a warm glow with all its lights on, silently beckoning.

"WOOOOT!" yelled Sin as she mounted the last step of the ungodly steep stairs. "We made it!"

Kurama chuckled and Mal joined Sin in her happy dance.

Emina, still spooked, was behind them thinking silently. "It's no use pondering about trivial things," Emina jumped at Hiei's sudden voice. Hiei gave her a side glance and kept on walking. "Just be on alert. Something's out there, and it's nowhere near tamed."

Emina was too stunned to come up with a smart remark and she just stood there for a moment, thinking.

After a 3 whole minutes, she shook her doubts. "No use Emi. Let's just…have fun," she told herself and ran the rest of the steps.

Genkai's new student greeted her. The young girl, Rhoswen, looked lovely. Her multicolored eyes, one green and one blue, beamed happily at the sight of Emina. Her brown locks bounced as she bounded the rest of the steps to glomp the cat demon.

"I thought you weren't gonna make it nee-san!" her warm voice made Emina smile.

"And miss all the craziness and the chance to annoy Genkai? You wish!" Emina ruffled the younger girl's hair and entered the Japanese styled house. Loud laughter and cheering was heard from inside and Emina knew that the party has already started.

"I'm guessing Chu's here?"

Rhoswen nodded and tried really hard not to wince, "He's making the room reek of alcohol."

Emina laughed. "That's good 'ol Chu for you."

The two girls entered the main room and Emina almost lost her balance. There, in the middle of the room, was Chu and Yusuke, both standing and leaning against each other while singing a horrible song.

Botan was laughing her gut off while Keiko shook her head with disappointment. Sin was cheering along with Kuwabara and Kurama merely had an awkward smile on. Jin, who was the first to notice Emina's arrival, leaped up and literally flew to the albino.

"Emina!" he greeted and gave her a tight hug. "What a pleasure it is ta be seein' ya again, m'lass!" Jin's lilting Irish accent made Emina smile. It's been a while since she's seen her old crush.

"Hello to you too Pointy Ears." She grinned and returned the hug.

Unknown to them, Kurama sat with an emotionless expression. Hiei, who took his place on the corner of the room where there was a window, looked at Kurama and smirked. He knew what the redhead was thinking.

Taking his eyes away from the kitsune, Hiei found himself looking at Sin. Her short hair hung capriciously, framing her pixie-like features. He noticed how her brown hair was now highlighted with black and her black eyes speckled with gold held…sadness.

Hiei turned away and set his gaze out the window. He was right all along. He didn't want to be here. But running away would just prove Mukuro's accusation.

Genkai arrived along with Mal and both humans noticed the obvious tension. On one side, a brooding Kitsune could be found. The window seat was occupied with a rigid fire demon whose steel glare could pulverize anyone. On the karaoke was the carefree vixen who casts longing glances towards Hiei. And on another corner, the Wind Master smiled merrily towards the beautiful cat demon who seemed out of herself.

"Happy holidays indeed eh Genkai?"

Genkai nodded at the dirty-blond haired young man.

"The dimwits could really put on a show. Better enjoy it while you can," Genkai's smile was a bit puzzling but Mal ignored it as he joined the party.

* * *

**Alrighty! How is it so far?**

**Tell me what you think! Review, Subscribe, Favorite...whatever floats your boat! OR! Message me :) **

**Thank you for reading! Ja!**


	3. Chapter 2: Drink Responsibly

**Alright! Chapter two! Let's see where things...er...well, my MIND will take me. **

**Obviously, I don't know much about Faerie OR Faeries, so don't go off on me if I wrote anything wrong/contradicting. This is purely made up with some references from books. Let's just have fun! **

**Tell me what you guys think!**

**Happy Reading! :)**

* * *

_Outside, they lingered._

_The charm they gave off followed them wherever they went. _

_Chime-like giggles resonated from them as they watched their long awaited King._

_Through the window, his red hair made him stand out from the rest. _

_If it wasn't for the Faerie Queen, they would've rushed in and took their King with no further notice. _

_But there were rules. _

_They needed him willing. _

_They needed to wait a bit more. _

_Just a little more…and their court would be complete. _

_Black eyes without pupils stared out through the cold mist, warmth emanating from them. Their luminous skin, however beautiful, displayed the evidence of what they are. _

"_What must we do my Queen?" a wraith, tall and slender and had a mouth full of shark-like teeth, turned to the Faerie Queen. _

_The queen regarded her with ocean green eyes filled with malice. A gigantic wolf with fur the color of midnight and a streak of silver moonlight circled her, guarding. "We'd wait for the morrow's twilight." _

_The wraith, along with three Feeorin that were flying around in erratic circles, looked disappointed and unsettled. _

_They could not wait!_

_But the Queen's word is law. _

"_Yes my Queen…" the wraith bowed._

_And the Seelie court continued to watch the temple with hungry eyes_

"Master Genkai," Rhoswen's sweet voice quivered with uncertainty. "Shouldn't we stop them?" Her multicolored eyes darted at Chu and Yusuke who were both amusingly drunk.

"If they want to get wasted and have their livers shrivel up then so be it," Genkai watched the scene with a grin.

Rhoswen smiled awkwardly at her Master's response, "H-Hai…" Even so, Rhoswen watched her friends as they engaged in a dangerous game of 'Who-Can-Drink-The-Most-Beer'.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" chanted everyone as Yusuke and Chu each drowned a bottle of beer. Sin was on Kuwabara's back, using the tall man as leverage to see the game. Shishiwakamaru was shaking his head with distaste but a hint of smile graced his lips. He was looking forward to the aftereffects of alcohol.

"Chug it!" Mal joined in, wanting to see how things would work out. Only two people seemed to be showing their dislike of the game and they were Keiko and Yukina. Keiko was both worried and annoyed. Though she knew her boyfriend was strong enough to handle alcohol, she still didn't like the thought of him being drunk. Yukina worried for everyone.

"Kazuma, I think it's time to stop them," her mild voice made Kuwabara look at her.

"My love, I would gladly fight a raging lion for you," Sin almost snickered but managed to stop herself. "But I can't stop a beer-chugging contest! It's a sacred test of strength and manhood! Once the challenge has been made, no man can back out of it without risking his honor and reputation as a tough-guy." He looked on, solemnly. "I'm sorry, Yukina, but I can't break up this beer chugging match. It would mean risking Yusuke's honor as a man."

Sin coughed, masking her laughter.

"But it is unhealthy to drink such a large amount in so little time!" The Koorime gave Kuwabara a doe-eyed look that, unbeknownst to her, no man could resist.  
Kuwabara gulped, his face almost as red as the drunken men's, and straightened himself. He clapped his hands once and with a booming voice, "Alright that's enough! It's all fun and games until someone throws up!"

There was a brief pause, and then everyone resumed what they were doing. Kuwabara twitched and rolled up his sleeves, ready to pound the drunkards' faces when Sin laughed and pat his head, "Aw, poor Kazuma being ignored."

"Shut it little missy!" he said as he walked towards the center of the room. Sin was about to retort but stopped when they saw Emina walk in front of them.

"Aw c'mon Kuwabara, it's fun!" Her red eyes sparkled with mischief. Then she turned to Yukina, "Don't worry Yuki-chan. You're forgetting that these two are demons. They can handle it," her voice had a bit of a slur.

Although Yukina didn't look reassured, she let it go and wandered over to Botan who was indulging in some gift wrapping.

"Emi…what's up with you?" Sin climbed down from Kuwabara's back and looked at her friend a bit more closely. Despite arriving only two hours ago, Emina looked like she's been in the temple partying the whole day. She had already discarded her black trench coat and was now only clad in dark jeans and a sleeveless shirt. Her hair was mussed a bit and she reeked of alcohol.

Sin's eyes widened, she knew better than anyone that Emina could not handle alcohol, "Emi! Have you been drinking?"

Emina giggled and slung an arm around Sin, "Aw c'mon! Of course I haven't!...well…maybe I have…but just a teeeeeeny wittle bit!"

Sin shook her head. She herself had a bottle or two but she could hold her alcohol better than the cat demon.

"Let's do a contest too Sin-chan!" Emina's excitement was making Sin smile a bit. "C'mon! It'd be fun!"

But Sin's better judgment won and she shook her head, "No Emi. You've already drank more than what you can handle an-"

Emina was off sashaying towards the beer case next to Chu and picking up a bottle. Without struggling, she was able to twist the cap off and drank the contents in steady gulps.

"Crikey! Look at the little ankle biter go!" cheered Chu who had finished his drink before Yusuke. "Here, 'ave another!" He held out a bottle of something stronger and Emina didn't hesitate to take it.

She tipped her head as she drank the bittersweet liquid.

As she drank her self away, Emina thought about miscellaneous things. Mostly, she wondered why she was drinking. She wasn't one of those who'd be up in bars or have a stock of alcohol in her cupboards.

"_Because alcohol makes the problems go away," _a small voice in her mind whispered, and for the moment, she believed it.

"Bwah! That's good broosky!" Emina giggled when she finished the drink. Her mouth tasted weird but she didn't care. _"Maybe Kurama would take me to my room."_ She wondered absentmindedly.

Indeed, someone stopped her. But it wasn't Kurama.

Looking up, Emina met Jin's ocean blue eyes. They were filled with worry that she appreciated.

"I reckon ya've had plenty enough there, lass. Ya might wanna take a bit of a breather, save a few pints for the rest of us." he plucked the bottle from her hand and put it away. "Lets you and me go be havin' a sit down, ya see?"

Emina smiled goofily and reached up to touch Jin's horn. She laughed and draped her other arm on his shoulder, leaning her weight against him. "Hey there cutie! Wanna dance wif me?"

Jin hesitated but shook his head, "No, I'd rather we had a bit of a sit down about now, so's ya can rest that little head of yours. You're lookin' right shlossed, you are."

"Psh. Y'r no fun y'know that?" Emina wobbled a bit and Jin caught her in his arms. For an intense moment, their eyes met. Everything seemed to go silent as Jin and Emina looked at each other. Jin started to move away but Emina snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in a deep French kiss.

Silence settled around the room. It would seem that Emina had caught everyone's attention with her drinking fit.

Jin froze.

Despite liking the fact that a gorgeous cat demon was giving him a deep kiss, Jin knew better than to return it. He tried to pull away, but Emina's hold on him was strong enough to keep him still. There was a rustle in the background then someone firmly put their hand on each of the pair's shoulder.

"Alright, that's enough! You're making us all sick," Mal's voice penetrated through the trance that Jin found himself in. He was able to pull away and look at Mal. Jin smiled slightly and whispered, "As fine a save there as I've ever seen, old sweat. Quite a spot I was in there, an' no two ways 'round it!"

Mal nodded and turned to Emina who was currently trying to walk away. He caught hold of her and pulled her to face him, but it was no use. Emina pulled away and in a blink of an eye, she was out and about in the middle of the night.

Human as he is, Mal felt concerned. Never had he seen Emina get drunk! Sin was always there when they attended parties, controlling what Emina drank and what not. He looked around, examining the faces of those who were present.

Chu seemed sober enough to look worried and Yusuke just looked downright confused.

Hiei tensed up, he hasn't moved from his spot at the window seat. He seemed fixated on something and Mal couldn't help but notice the troubled look in his eyes. It was enough to set alarm bells in Mal's head but he kept it to himself. It's just the holiday rush that's getting into him.

"Kurama," Sin's voice trembled with anxiety, she knew her friend didn't mean that kiss. "You need to go look for her."

When Kurama didn't respond in any way, shape or form, Sin seethed and stomped out. "Fine! I'll get her myself!"

"Wait! Nee-san!" Rhoswen reached out and caught hold of the black-eyed girl. Sin looked at Rhoswen and felt a bit calmer. That was odd. "It's too dark outside. You can't just-"

"Sweetie, do you honestly _know _who you're talking to?" Botan spoke from behind them, her voice filled with laughter. "I don't think the dark would scare our little Sin," Botan put a hand on Sin's shoulder. Sin growled at the word "little".

"Well, we best get her back in a hurry. The little lass might get 'erself into a spot a' trouble, an' we can't risk losin' such a pretty face." Chu eyed the crowd blearily. " 'Though maybe we got enough her to make due…" The big man's slurred voice accompanied by his Australian accent made Sin want to giggle, but she manage to restrain herself. It's not wise to laugh at intoxicated people.

"Do we really _have _to follow her?" Suzuka asked. He was on the floor, his arm propping his body up. "It's not like she's weak or anythi-" he was cut off with a strike from someone.

"Idiot!" Shishiwakamaru was armed with a paper fan, and he's not afraid to use it. "To say that about such a lovely girl! You really _are _a fruitcake!"

"I am _not!" _Suzuka stood up and faced the purple haired demon. "I'm just saying that it's a waste of ti-"

"Suzuka is jealous!" Rinku jumped up and down, chanting it over and over.

"**Beautiful **Suzuka! And I am _not _jealo-"

Chu let out a roar of laughter, "C'mon now lad! Let's not muck about-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Keiko. Everyone was stunned and looked at the brunette who was practically simmering with annoyance.

Just then, the radio switched songs and Tchaikovsky's "Nutcracker Suite" filled the room. The enchanted melody of bells and flutes poured out from the radio, making everyone in the room strangely captivated. The symphonic orchestra blended together with impeccable timing. From the strings, the brass, woodwinds and percussions, everything was precise and a hint of magic could be heard from the beautiful collective piece.

When it was over, no one moved. It was Mal who broke the silence this time, a bit unsure too. "Well that was odd…"

"Well…it _is _almost Christmas. The Nutcracker's very popular during this season," Shizuru lit her cigarette and took a long drag.

"It reminds me of faeries…" Mal said in a hushed yet clear voice. He looked around and rested his eyes at the window that overlooked the green forest. "I wonder if they exist. Here, I mean. Seeing as the place is surrounded with nature." There was a hint of spark in his eyes.

"Well, I'm a'fearin' I don't know so much about the Fair Folk, but I been readin' a bit o' th' Lore and Legends, when I been findin' the time." Jin scratched his head absentmindedly. "An' speakin' as a demon m'self, I be thinkin' ya may've got the wind with ya on that one. Very well might be a few o' the little folk runnin' about in these trees."

"That's true," Mal didn't take his eyes away from the window. "I've heard they tend to kidnap those that 'stand out' from mere humans. Have you heard about the Tithe to Hell?"

"Oh, Aye! Blew across that one not many moons back!" Jin raised his hand like a student wanting to get called on. "It's a happenin' seen once in seven years. The wee folk be kidnappin' someone from another land as a bit of a sacrifice, or somethin' to that end."

There was an audible gasp but they didn't know who it came from.

"But…why?" Keiko seemed to be interested enough to ask.

"Well, there is a belief that the Sidhe were demons," Shishiwakamaru, the former member of the Fractured Fairytales, leaned against a random beanie bag. "But others thought they were fallen angels. Overall, they didn't quite make it to either extreme, putting them in the middle. I guess that's why they take someone and sacrifice them to the lords of hell…"

"It still doesn't quite add up," Yukina's slight voice questioned the demon.

"Right, but those are just tales. They said they kidnapped people because they needed to sacrifice someone. Some said they just fancy artists' company." Shishiwakamaru shrugged.

"Well, for my piece, they've always tickled me wind, they have. Right odd things, they are, and you be hearin' that from the king o' the odd ones, so you can be sure to be hearin' the truth, wouldn't you say me boys?" Jin's ears twitched with excitement.

"What does _that _have to do with Emina?" Sin glared at Mal for starting the subject. It was wasting her time!

"Don't glare at me Sin, I'm _just _saying. It wouldn't be _im_possible if faeries exist and they fancy Emina." Mal's eyes held mischief. Sin thought he was acting a bit out of character.

"Bullshit!" Sin made her way across the room. "That's the stupidest thing I ever hea-"

"There's something out there," Hiei's sharp voice resounded throughout the room. He didn't turn away from the window. His eyes were focused on something and that made Sin panic. But none of them could beat Kurama, who was the first one to bolt out of the room.

* * *

_The King watched as his Queen fled from the temple. Her white hair, streaked with dark violet, swaying beautifully behind her._

_The wind stirred restlessly upon her wake. Her energy, displayed for all to see, made him certain that she was, indeed, the missing Winter Queen. _

"_She's not herself, my King." The phooka grinned up at him. "Alcohol has entered her system. We should take this chance and-"_

_But the winter King silenced her with his icy gaze. The phooka bowed apologetically, "Forgive me your highness."_

_The King was displeased with her intoxication. For one, alcohol is poison and he wouldn't want his Queen to slowly die; though she's stronger than that…it is best to keep her out of _any _harm's way._

_And second, he didn't want to appear to her when she's under the influence. Intoxicated people tend to _not _take him seriously. _

"_We should talk to her," a hag giggled from behind, her skin looked like ancient parchment. _

"_Oui! We shoulz make our pwesense knewn!" A lutin whose pointy ears stuck out from under a triangular red cap suggested. He was skin and bones. His eyes were nothing but a pair of filmy enamel that contrasted from his blue toned skin. And his lips were the color of frostbitten toes. _

_The King shook his head, "Not all at once." _

_He looked at the girl who was walking in a skewed path and shook his head. _

_He cannot leave his Queen unattended _while _she's_ _"under the influence". Slowly, the King of the Unseelie court gathered the magic from his surrounding, preparing for the proper Glamour. _

Emina unsteadily walked away from Genkai's temple. She wandered towards the thick row of trees and giggled to herself.

"You've done it Emi…you made 'm not like you even more," she looked up at the inky sky as the wind caressed her face. "Oh well…too bad Jin didn't kiss back." She licked her lips. The lingering taste of Jin wasn't…unpleasant.

After walking aimlessly deeper into the forest, Emina found a smooth rock and settled there. Her vision wasn't at all 'right'. For one, she didn't know which was left or which was right. "Dummy…its 'cuz you shouldn't 've drank a lot."

Another was that, she's having a hard time at keeping her imagination under control. She kept seeing things move within the shadows, things that she can't quite decipher under the poor lighting of the moon _and _her impaired vision.

She laughed merrily at the thought of alcohol enhancing her imagination, "Maybe I _should _drink more…gonna keep Misha off m'back."

Thinking about her manager just made her head spin even more. She wasn't involved in some grand company. But to earn money, Emina decided to take a part time job in a comic store. It didn't pay a lot, but it was enough. Her parents insisted on giving her more, but Emina refused. Under these circumstances, Emina was somehow involved in a drawing competition. Her art, shockingly, won and attracted a small business' attention. Now she works for them, giving them designs for products, brochures, raw ideas, _anything! _Generally, her ideas were a hit! Drawing posters of famous shows and artists earned her more money than working in the comic book store. But of course, her imagination isn't infinite. That's where Misha comes along.

"Aw damn it! Get outta my mind Misha!" she yelled at no one in particular.

The shadows shifted and if she looked at the corner of her eyes, she could see…demons! Despite drunk, Emina still had her instincts.

She jumped up. Wobbly, yes, but still capable of killing.

The wind swirled and picked up at her command, the few fallen leaves around rode the waves of the powerful gust. Overhead, the clouds drew nearer, preparing for lighting bolts at her disposal. Emina waited, but nothing came out.

Still, the distinct feeling of being watched was there.

Cat traits materializing, Emina listened-or at least tried to- carefully. She tried to concentrate at the danger lurking in the shadows but no matter how long she stood there on her unsteady legs, she didn't see anything.

The wind settled and the clouds parted, allowing the moon to peak over them again.

Emina sighed, poised to walk when suddenly, strange music whispered from the depths of the forest.

She tensed up.

That music again…

She shook her head, telling her self it's the alcohol. But the shaking didn't help, it only brought up the nausea. She almost lost her balance, but the sudden wind, a bitterly cold one, kept her upright.

_Strange…_

She looked towards the shadows that the trees produced, it oddly…beckoned to her. Looking closer, there seemed to be something...  
"Shiny!" Emina squealed happily and ran towards the light. She could hear them. She was sure of it. It wasn't the alcohol. Though it did made her run slower since almost every minute, she'd hit a tree. But in no time, the light was getting closer.

She was almost there.

But then something jumped out, blocking her way.

Due to her slow reflexes, Emina ran into a stone hard object. She flew back, hitting her bottom painfully. She hissed and looked up, glaring at the obstacle but…nothing was there.

"Oh my," a rich voice made her jump. "Are you alright my lady?"

The voice was strangely calming, as if the alcohol was never there. Toned arms lifted her up and gently turned her around.

Emina reveled upon the view and she forgot how to breathe.

* * *

When Kurama left, everyone followed almost immediately.

Despite Keiko's disapproval, even Yusuke joined the search. Sin moved as well, but was immediately stopped by Hiei.

Her heart constricted and sped up at the same time. She cursed it for reacting this way.

"Let me through Hiei," her voice didn't sound convincing which irritated her to the extreme. Who was this demon to make her feel that way?

"Don't be foolish. Whatever it _is _out there, it's too strong for even my Jagan to detect. I am not willing to let you go out there, blindly looking for trouble."

It puzzled Sin.

Like Mal, Hiei was acting out of character as well.

Is it because of the woods that surrounded the temple? Or was it the temple itself that affected the people in it?

"Since when did the great Fire Demon care about the little enchanter?" Sin brushed past Hiei, trying hard not to run into his arms and hold onto him tightly.

"You're acting as stupid as always. It doesn't take much alcohol to mess up your judgment doesn't it?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "My mistake, you don't _need _alcohol to mess up your judgment. You're managing that all by yourself."

Sin twitched.

She knew Hiei's unpleasant, but that was just out of line.

"Listen here you midget! I didn't come here to listen to your crap and act like it doesn't matter. Now," she tried to get to the door which was just a few steps away. "If you'd excuse me, I'm going to look for my fr-"

There was a sudden tap on the window. Sin and Hiei looked at the source of the sound instantly. The air around them turned sickly hot and neither Sin nor Hiei understood where it came from. It sure didn't feel like demon energy.

There was another tap, this time more insistent.

Hiei moved in front of Sin, drawing his sword. He didn't like being ignorant, especially when there's an unknown enemy lurking outside.

The tapping grew louder, more aggressive. This time, Sin's eyes grew wide as she saw a clawed emaciated finger materialize out of thin air. It moved against the glass, tapping hard as if trying to break it. Tracing the fingers with her eyes, Sin was able to make out a face. It wasn't a pleasant face. It was dried and ashy, like the bark of an old tree. But it wasn't brown. In fact, the creature was the color of green vomit. Vines twirled around the creature, filled with poisonous red thorns. Its eyes stared out through the window that separated them; glassy, pupil-less, and filled with malice.

Sin couldn't bear to look at those eyes.

At first, Sin deemed it was a demon.

But the aura just didn't seem right.

The creature continued tapping, constant and demanding.

It smiled at them, showing crooked yet sharp teeth that were tinged with brown. And Sin didn't think those as chocolate stains.

* * *

**Well! Another chapter done! I thank Mal (Ne_Gok_Sa) for fixing the accents and some of my mistakes. **

**Don't forget to Review or subscribe or whatever! Check out my other stories! Arigato! **


	4. Chapter 3: drunk or hallucinating?

**I don't think I'll be able to finish this before Christmas because, NEWS FLASH! Tomorrow IS Christmas!**

***Dances* Awesomeness! Anyway, I'll do my best to finish this mini series before the Holidays are done so please bear with me :)  
**

**This series is a gift to Mal: Ne_Gok_Sa and to Sin: KitsunexShi**

**Check them out! **

**XXXXXXXXXXX PROPER DISCLAIMERS APPLY! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX NONE OF THE ANIME/SHOW IS OWNED BY ME XXXXXXXXXXXXXX JUST MY OC'SXXXXXXXX**

**Happy readings ^_^**

* * *

Every year a group of demons whose powers, when collected, are enough to conquer the world_ or _slice it in half if they wanted to, gather in Genkai's place. Because of that, Mal willingly blamed them for the obvious atmosphere change that surrounded the vicinity.

As soon as he stepped out of the temple, Mal felt the odd sensation that the air emanated.

It wasn't threatening.

In fact, it was rather…light. But the undertone of power was there and he knew that his friends were to blame.

Mal was proud of himself for sparking a search party. He would do anything for his friends. He chuckled secretly. Not only did he give Kurama a slight push, encouraging his feelings to resurface for the cat demon, but he also made it so that everyone left Sin and Hiei alone.

"I'm such a genius," he complemented himself as he walked leisurely towards the forest. Knowing Emina, Mal knew that she was fine. He believed in her. Even if she _is _drunk, she has enough power in her to electrocute or barbeque an attacker…even if it is accidental.

Surveying his environment, Mal took note of the temperature and the slight 'sparkle' that enveloped the trees. He shook his head slightly and looked at the trees again.

Surely that was due to the alcohol.

He stopped walking, suddenly surprised at the distance he'd covered. Didn't he just start walking _out _of the temple?

Puzzled, Mal looked behind him and sure enough, the barrier of trees hindered his view of the temple.

"…I guess I don't know my own speed?" he shook his head and kept walking.

He wasn't in search for Emina. He planned on giving her some alone time with Kurama, that is, if _he's _the first one to find her. And he wasn't too keen on returning either. He was giving Sin and Hiei some privacy.

Bored, he let himself ponder about his secret plan. That mention about faeries was something he came up on the spot and he's not going to stop. Mal was determined to get his friends to make up and just enjoy their stay in Genkai's temple. And if he acted carefully, no one would ever know that it was his doing.

He nodded to himself.

First, he needed to gather all the materials that he's going to use.

Then, just as he was about to turn away from a small lake, Mal noticed something that caught his attention.

There was a cluster of smooth rocks right next to a thick, twisting tree. On the biggest rock sat a still figure. He couldn't quite decipher what it was for his vision wavered. He cursed the alcohol for making him like this. Finally, after concentrating even harder, he was able to make out a shape of a girl.

She was perched elegantly on the rock. Looking closer, she saw that her inky black hair had hints of all the shades of blue. She looked pale under the faint moonlight and her emerald eyes looked at him with such intensity that he found himself walking towards her.

The girl didn't move but merely kept her unwavering eyes on Mal.

Her features heightened his curiosity.

Her heart-shaped face looked gentle but her eyes gave him the impression as that of a predator. Though she looked otherworldly beautiful, her clothes were normal enough. She wore a red sweater and faded jeans that fit her figure perfectly.

Mal knew that he should be cautious, but he just couldn't grasp that emotion right now.

He knew that he was supposed to be suspicious, but all he felt was the cozy warmth that seems to come from the girl.

When she spoke, he was enthralled by her voice. It reminded him of wind chimes tinkling against the summer breeze.

"I'm looking for a man," said the girl. She stood up and walked up to Mal. He _knew _he should be powering up by now, to brace himself with his spirit energy. But he didn't. "He has red hair and he's tall. He has beautiful eyes… can you help me find him?" She blinked slightly and smiled.

Just then, as if he breaking from a trance, Mal hit his palm with a balled up fist. An idea struck him. He missed the confused and irritated look that crossed the mysterious girl's face and he continued thinking about his plan.

Here, standing in front of him is the key to make Emina jealous. '_This is gonna be so good!'_

Looking at the girl, he smiled and held out a hand, "I know him. I'm Mal. And you are…?"

The girl gave him a warm yet twisted smile that should have scared him, but it didn't. "Call me Chi."

_They hissed; protective of their Queen. _

"_We shouldn't let her mingle with humans," a pixie said bitterly, her wings twitching with irritation as she watched her Queen talk to a human._

"_But it is for the sake of our King," said the wraith. She didn't like the idea of their Queen getting close to humans either, but desperate times needed desperate measures. _

"_Still…I say we kill him!" screeched a fox whose features were sharp and devoid of all cuteness. _

_Some roared with agreement while others were against it._

_The noise made it unbearable and a kirin stomped on it's hoof. Its scaly body shimmered under the silver moon, its horse tail swishing wildly as it snorted with annoyance. _

"_Silence!" its loud voice silenced the ruckus. _

"_He's right," a dove-like voice whispered. It belonged to a slender and willowy female whose eyes burned like live fire. Her platinum blond hair, which curled beautifully around her face, did nothing to hide her crazed aura. She gave the faeries an inky glare. "We shouldn't interfere with her majesty," her smile was nowhere near consoling. The snake that wrapped around her like a living scarf moved slightly. "Besides," she leaned against a tree and watched the Faerie Queen and the human. "If he touches her, I'll personally tear him apart, limb by limb while he's still breathing." _

_The court followed her gaze. _

_Such venom was expected from the Queen's second in command._

* * *

Emina couldn't quite regain her ability to breathe normally.

Maybe it was the alcohol's effects and she silently hoped that she wouldn't throw up, at least not while in the arms of a stunning man.

Indeed, the owner of the toned arms that caught her was a gorgeous man with long raven hair tied in a low pony tail. His silver eyes had specks of black in them, but that did nothing to scare Emina. He was dressed in a long black coat and his gloved hands grazed her back slightly.

"You should be more careful, sweet one," his voice gave her shivers. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?"

All Emina could do was shake her head.

"What are you doing here alone? It isn't safe for a girl like you to wander around a dense forest. Someone might snatch you away and keep you to himself." Slowly, he was leading her through the forest, back to Genkai's temple.

Emina laughed and grinned menacingly at him. For a moment, the mysterious man didn't think she was drunk.

"As if someone can kidnap _me!_" her confident voice was slurred. "I can punch 'em senseless in no time!"

The man chuckled, "I know you can. But it _is _best to be careful." His hand lingered at the small of her back.

There was a moment of silence while they walked.

"So what the hell are _you?_" Emina's question almost startled the man.

"I beg your pardon?"

Emina looked at him meaningfully, "Drop the façade dude. I may be drunk but I'm not stupid. You're not human so give it up!"

They've already stopped walking and the man couldn't help but let out a small sneer. He clearly underestimated this girl. But her display of awareness and character thrilled him to the bone.

"_Soon…"_

"Well you're a keen one," he took a predatory step forward. Emina didn't back down, facing the man without fear. "But 'tis not the time to talk. We are no longer alone."

Slowly, he leaned down and whispered, " 'till we meet again, my dear." Emina felt the bitter wind scorch her cheeks but his lips against her mouth made her tingle with warmth. In a fraction of a second, she was alone again. And when she opened her eyes, she found herself near Genkai's temple.

She felt a presence, but couldn't quite determine who or what it was. She was still confused as to how she got back. She was pretty sure that when she met the man, she had quite the distance from Genkai's place.

Despite her desire to ponder over the incident, a piercing scream broke her from her musings. Without further hindrance, Emina rushed towards the temple like a charging ram.

**~O~**

Kurama's heart ached with the pain that he refused to acknowledge. What was he thinking when he rushed out of the temple? Nothing about Emina's boyfriend, that's for sure.

Yes. His hunch was right. She _did _have a new boyfriend.

Kurama was running straight through the greenery when he felt an odd energy. Thinking that it was Emina, he followed it without hesitation.

Indeed, it led him to Emina, but she wasn't the only one he saw. With her was a dark haired man who towered Emina's slender figure. His position, which included his upper body lowered to accommodate for Emina's height, was enough evidence for Kurama that they have previously been kissing.

When the man left, Kurama was plagued with conflicting emotions.

He was angry and jealous at the man, sad because Emina has a boyfriend but happy that she's not in any form of danger.

He wanted to run to her.

To yell at her and demand an explanation.

To hug her and not let go.

The urge to plead for her love even crossed his mind.

But he did none of them.

Kurama stood there, blank faced and calm as he looked at the confused cat demon. He didn't move. Not when she looked around nor when she sensed his presence.

The scream from the temple was enough to get his attention, but he didn't react at all. He waited for Emina to move first so as not to give away his hiding place.

He saw Emina run swiftly.

Kurama started to turn around, choosing to take another route to the temple, when a startling crash stopped him halfway. He pivoted and searched for the source.

He almost lost his balance and managed to let out an amused smile.

Emina had tripped over a twig and was now unconscious.

Kurama shook his head and approached her unmoving body. Bending down, Kurama lifted her up and gazed at her beautiful face.

It always baffles him how this little cat demon can affect him to the point where he wonders if his sanity was still intact.

Nonetheless, at the end of the day, no matter what, she still manages to make him smile.

Kurama made his way back to the temple, Emina still in his arms.

"_Seize him!" the lutin hissed. _

"_Scalp him!" snarled a gremlin. _

"_Cut his hands off! Tear his fingers out one by one! None shall touch the Queen other than his majesty!" screeched a winter sprite. Though she's but the size of a nail polish bottle, her voice was heard throughout the crowd._

"_Off with his hea-" the gnome started, but he never finished his sentence for a sharp icicle sliced through his head and came out of his mouth. _

_Blood dripped down his short stature, his face permanently frozen in mid scream. _

_The members of the court fell silent. They looked at where the icicle came from. _

_Standing side by side were twins. Although they looked _nothing _alike, their eyes were the splitting image of one another. _

"_Do not touch him," the female said. Her black hair was chopped short, spiking out in different places. Her icy blue eyes darted back and forth, looking for anyone who challenges her. Her skin was blue, like that of a frozen corpse and she wore nothing but a long piece of white cloth that covered her most important parts. Her frostbitten lips curled into a threatening smile. She looked dangerously alluring. "Else the King will deal with you."_

_Her twin sighed and shook his head, "C'mon Lorelai! You know his majesty wants that man killed!" his voice was entrancing, filled with glamour._

_Unlike his sister, he had silver hair that went past his shoulders and was spiked like sharp icicles. His skin had an almost imperceptible tinge of purple, like that of a bruise, and the air around him radiated of winter. Tall and lean, he stood dangerously still; the same blue eyes peered at his sister coolly. His sharp features were lit up with an invisible light; accentuating his youthful face that contrasted his ancient eyes._

"_He's right," the Erlking's dark voice made everyone gasp. "I would gladly watch that demon eliminated." The Unseelie court cheered with approval. "However," continued the King, his metallic eyes flickered with malevolence, clearly disappointed. "My Queen would be plagued with sorrow if that man is touched."_

* * *

"I be tellin' ya more times than are stars in the sky," Jin yelled, "'Tis a devil wind blowin' through these trees! Somethin' ain't right, I be bettin' any of ya a bottle grandfather's best whiskey on it."

Toya kept his features blank, but it was apparent that he agreed with the Wind Master.

"And I'm tellin' ya, mate," Chu took a swig from his flask and puffed out a swirl of mist. "Only thing we got to be worried about out here is the little lass. We find 'er, dust her off, shout out 'jolly well done, boys,' and get along back to the rage, eh?"

The troupe walked briskly past the lake with smooth rocks and they kept their tones as hushed as they can; though that was failing miserably.

"Like I said before," Suzuka crossed his arms with irritation and turned his head from side to side. "Emina doesn't need a search party. Heck the girl could probably behead a bear with her bare hands!"

"Suzuka's jealous!" Rinku jeered as he bounced on the ground. He was obviously enjoying their little search activity. Once or twice, the young demon had wandered away from the forest path that they took to explore the secret crevices that he could find.

"You little punk! I swear, if you don't shut up I…-" But Suzuka never finished his sentence for a Shishiwakamaru elbowed him painfully.

"Shut up and listen," Shishiwakamaru's eyes shifted swiftly, focused on every rip and crinkling sound that the forest made.

Noticing their comrade's concentration, the group fell silent as they tried to grasp every presence in the forest. Forming a small circle, the group kept their backs faced inside while they observed the premises.

Nothing was amiss, but it did feel odd.

It was Jin who spoke up, his tone even despite the alarming situation. "Me wind's tellin' me someone's lookin' over me shoulder, bought to tap me on the back, so's he can steal me sheckles when I turn about ta see who he was. We'd best be makin' ready for a scrap, m'lads."

Everything went silent. The wind died and the sounds of the night perished momentarily. The group tensed as they felt the sudden stillness of the forest. It seemed as if the forest, like the group, was holding its breath.

But despite the stillness, there was still a hidden movement. Not physical, but the atmosphere shifted. Like a mirage, the trees wavered, the ground lost its focus and the sky looked grainy as if static was affecting it.

Now they were sure that something was, indeed, wrong. It wasn't normal for a forest to suddenly go out of focus like a broken television. But none of the powerful demons stirred.

They waited.

They hid their presence.

They eyed their surroundings.

Finally, a twig snapped and all attention shifted towards the source of the noise.

The group was ready for battle. Jin gathered the remaining wind, which was weak in the area, Chu looked more sober though he still smelled of alcohol, Rinku prepared his yoyos, Shishiwakamaru drew out his sword, Toya's hand was converted into an icy blade and Suzuka…sparkled with colors.

They were ready to lunge but all that occupied the space where the noise came from was a slender white crane.

Rinku rolled on the ground laughing, "That's the presence you're feeling Jin!"

The crane regarded them with black beady eyes. It was beautiful. It had a red crown on its head and patches of black that swirled around its long neck. The rest of its feathers are snow white and it stood majestically under a light that seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

"Such…beauty," Suzuka said breathlessly. Slowly, he inched forward, reaching out for the crane.

Chu was bellowing a guttural laugh as he joined Rinku's fit, "Strewth, mate, you had me scared shitless. Got me scared there for a moment! 'Ave you gone troppo or somethin'? It's a damn flamingo with flashy paint job!"

But Toya wasn't fazed. He looked at the crane quizzically, contemplating. "Actually, it's a Japanese Red-crowned crane, one of the rarest animals in Japan. The odds of finding one here make this encounter a virtual impossibility," Toya looked at Jin then back at the crane.

Suddenly, the crane's eye twinkled. It was barely noticeable, but the sharp eyes of the demons caught it nonetheless. "Suzuka! Stay away from it!" Jin yelled, but it was too late.

Suzuka gasped as the crane spread its wings and squawked violently. It didn't stay still. Its feathers bristled, making it appear even larger and its beak glimmered like a sharp blade. It swooped down and Suzuka barely managed to dodge an incapacitating blow. He jumped away from the bird; a deep gash appearing on his upper arm. He grunted but regained his balance.

"Watch it!" Chu yelled out as he prepared for battle, all signs of laughter gone from his face.

The bird whose talons looked like sharp knives didn't move. It stood dangerously still and took in the demons' stance; studying them.

With a high screech, the bird flapped its wings erratically. Jin covered his ears for the piercing sound of the bird's voice was painful.

"Someone strangle that bird!" Rinku complained while he clenched his teeth together.

"I would like to see you try," a low voice uttered, making everyone jump and search for the source. But all they saw was the crane that looked like it was having seizures.

"Right, I reckon I've had a bit much grog today," Chu commented as he looked at the bird.

"Hah!" the crane's voice trilled, its features distorting. "Such is to be expected from such a wasted man." Slowly, the crane's feathers pulled up, merging with its skin. Though the colors didn't change, the shape did. The bird started stretching, growing taller. Its talons elongating into limbs and the red patch on its head bled out crimson feather-like hair. When the transformation was done, the group gawked at a beautiful yet horrid creature.

Like the bird, it had a beak, but its body was that of a slender female. Its feather-like hair surrounded its birdlike face and its feet still looked like claws. It didn't wear anything, for the feathers that surrounded it like scales.

"I would willingly wring your necks myself," its voice was no longer scratchy, but it still tittered like a bird's. "But your blood simply reek like garbage. I don't want the smell to cling on my beautiful feathers."

"Reckon I could wring _your _neck, ya bloody figjam! I don't take no threats from Galahs!" Chu growled, kicking a rock towards the creature.

It jumped away; flapping its arms like it would with wings.

"You have no place here!" cawed the creature, advancing predatorily at the group. The group didn't back down. Rinku snapped and twirled his yoyo and managed to deter the bird-woman, but it only screeched a laugh.

"You're outnumbered," it grinned toothlessly and moved back. "My minions shall eliminate the future Summer King _and _Winter Queen!" skittering noises was heard and for the first time, the demons noticed the shift in presence.

They were no longer alone.

Under the blanket of nothingness, these unimaginable creatures were able to mask their presence and sneak up on the powerful demons.

"We will not stay meek! Not when the courts are fighting for power!" the creature's shrill voice was irritating. But the group didn't pay attention to her for there were matters that are much worst. Surrounding them were…demons.

"Not demons, not rightly. Not like I've ever blown across," Jin whispered as he eyed a brownie, its starved and stunted features made Jin wonder if it ever ate.

Materializing through the trees _and _out of the air were countless creepy things.

There was one that looked like a midget whose skin was shriveled up and it sported a pointy red cap. Right across from Jin was a female whose hair looked like living wires. She was as pale as death and her eyes were a bottomless pit of black. "Banshee…" The words tumbled out of his lips unknowingly.

"Can someone tell me why we're surrounded by a bunch of garden ornaments?" Shishiwakamaru growled sarcastically.

Touya looked around. He didn't have names to call them. Some of the creatures were gigantic, some minuscule. Some were dull in color and some were too colorful that it rivaled with Suzuka's attire. Nonetheless, they were all threatening in their own way.

"We, the Solitary fey shall not-"

The bird-woman's voice was cut short with Chu's agitated drawl, "Aw shut yer clapper, ya filthy drongo!" And without hesitation, the drunken demon charged, head on and landed a solid kick at the faerie's neck.

There was a hiss and a snarl and every living body in the area moved and attacked. Jin, being the man he is, dodged the first attack. "Wait a moment, boys! Please, fair folk! We ain't lookin' for a tangle with ya! We wasn't meanin' to stray onto your land!"

Roaring, a leopard-looking creature with a tusk of a wild pig lunged at Jin. Feeling the wind coming back, he was able to control it and propel himself out of the way.

"You've mistaken," Shishiwakamaru tried to sound calm. "We are not associated with any 'court' that you-" He kept his eyes at a wonderful looking nymph who's skin glistened like luscious oil. She gave him a toothy grin and slashed at him with her sharp claws.

"Shishi! Concentrate!" Suzuka warned as he himself avoided a blow from a tiny bug that had razor sharp wings.

One after another, masses of bodies threw themselves at the demons.

The only thing that stopped them from gaining ground against their attackers was disorientation. None of them, not Shishiwakamaru, not Jin, not Suzuka, not Rinku or Chu, not even Touya, knew what was happening.

"Seize the elf-" began the crane but Chu was able to land another blow. This time however, the bird didn't back away. She raised her arms and slashed mercilessly at Chu. Dodging and pivoting, Chu's agility was a great defense, but not for long. It started raining thorns and the group of demons, despite the ease that they were able to dodge it, still found it a hindrance.

The bird-woman squawked and kicked Chu's shin. A victorious grin appeared on her beak but it was immediately smashed by one of Rinku's yoyos. The bird-woman squealed in pain and her minions started gathering towards her, drawn by an invisible magnet.

The brawl was rising, the intensity of the atmosphere was growing.

It all seamed surreal!

There were hitches and drops in the temperature.

The creatures seemed to waver in and out of focus.

The pandemonium had hints of enjoyment!

Even the air smelled different!

The demons were moving, bracing themselves for the next wave of violence but it never came. Instead, a heavy hoof banged against a rock and a loud voice reverberated throughout the mass expanse.

"What _is _the meaning of this?" Jin blinked at the creature that faced the now still fray. It looked and stood like a horse, but its skin was a mosaic of scales and its hooves were a hybrid between a horse's and an eagle's claws. Its soft tail flicked furiously as it snorted through a pig-like snout. It had a horn on its forehead, twisted and deadly as it glinted under the moonlight.

"This is none of your business Syl!" hollered a gnome whose tattered clothes looked like part of its skin.

The kirin didn't look at the gnome. Instead, his eyes rested on Jin who returned his gaze with a confused countenance. "Yára," his voice resounded like a million bells.

"What are the Queen's orders?"

A figure appeared right next to Syl. A willowy female with platinum blond hair that looked wildly disheveled walked slowly towards the fighting area. She cracked a crazed grin, her eyes burning with lust for bloodshed, "Simple, my dear Kirin," her eyes flashed at Chu, then at every single one of the demons. "Punish those who touch the King," her eyes settled on Jin and with a deafening roar from another group of weird creatures that gathered behind her and the kirin, the promise of a bloody battle was made.

The wind stirred powerfully and the sky was sliced by a streak of red lightning. Vines crawled upward and the temperature rose. The air became humid and thunder rolled freely.

Ever ready, the six demons were poised to fight. But in a blink of an eye, they found the kirin run toward and around them; surrounding them with a sweet warm breeze.

When they opened their eyes, Genkai's temple loomed ahead, its bright windows beckoned to them and a bloodcurdling scream disabled them from speculating over the odd events.

* * *

Hiei growled threateningly at the green creature outside the window.

For minutes they stood there, motionless and alarmed. Hiei and Sin waited for an attack, but none came. The creature merely stared back at them, grinning and unblinking.

"What is it?" Sin asked as she tried to move around Hiei.

Hiei clamped his hand on her upper arm and yanked her back in place, safely secure behind him.

"I don't know. And if you don't stop moving, I _will _incapacitate you." His threat was empty but Sin didn't- _couldn't _ignore it.

"Since when did you assume the job of being my guard?" she glowered at the fire demon and tried, yet again, to move away from him. Hiei didn't budge. Instead, he turned around and faced the vixen and returned the glare.

"I am _merely _protecting you. Isn't _that _what you want? A protective man who won't let any harm touch his wom-"

"You've never been a man Hiei," the bitterness in her voice was pronounced. "You were never there…not _once _did you-" but her voice was drowned by a high pitched scream.

Sin and Hiei turned, in time to see Rhoswen's terrified features. Her eyes were wide with fear as she stared at the creature outside the window.

"T-That's a…no…Get away!" Her features instantly turned into a frenzied madness. She dashed towards the window, hands glowing with an indescribable energy. But the moment she reached the glass, the creature was gone.

As if on cue, the door burst open and in stepped Kurama who had Emina's unconscious body in his arms.

"What happened?" his clear tone refreshing.

None could answer him for a series of shouts and crashes followed the Kitsune's entrance.

Jin and Chu were the first ones to crash through the open door. Then in came the lumbering form of Suzuka, who was supported by Shishiwakamaru and Touya. Rinku was the last to come in, chattering nonstop about a scary encounter.

Once everyone's inside, they stared at each other silently.

They all looked horrible, dazed yet giddy.

They were all convinced that it wasn't the alcohol.

Millions of questions and comments crossed the group's minds but none of them were voiced out, for all knew that the happenings of the night were plainly indescribable; too intangible to grasp.

Chu looked around. He broke the silence by asking a question that made everyone's blood run cold. "…Blimey, where'd Yusuke and them other blokes get off to?"

* * *

**Don't forget to review or subscribe or BOTH! Heehee!**

**:D **


	5. Chapter 4:Hangover

**Proper Disclaimers apply! I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho…however much I want to. –sad face-**

**Anyway! I'm back? I know some of you are all ready to throw harpoons and kunais and stones at me for the oh so long delay for updates. See the thing is I…nope…nah, I don't have any excuses … -slowly scoots away from angry mob- **

**Alright! I know this is supposed to be a Holiday story but hey lookie here! It's SUMMER! Damn, I'm hopeless. But anyway, I still like the story and I hope you guys would too. **

**Please don't forget to review after you finish, I'd **_**really **_**want to know what my readers think. **

**Special thanks to every single one of you who message, review and favorite this story AND to Ne_Gok_Sa for doing Jin and Chu's accents. Go check his page **

**HAPPY READINGS EVERYONE! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**um…by the way…I should probably warn you that this is going to be a bit more BLOODY. Full of gore but I think, as my readers, you already know that. Plus, the M rating should at least give you an idea. Either way, please don't blame me for future nightmares and disturbances. Personally, I don't think it's that bad…just playing it safe. So stop reading this. Go on to the story. If you're still reading this you're wasting your time because I'm just ranting and being bored and blah…heh.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Darkness enveloped her like a deadly cocoon._

_No matter how hard she struggled, Sin couldn't break free. The foreboding sense of being trapped without the ability to move scared her so much. _

_There were murmurs outside the cocoon, but Sin could not make out any words. She heard tiny vocalizations, high pitched whispers and secretive chatters._

_She did, however, recognize some voices. One specific voice had a warm and gentle nature with an undertone of malevolence. It was strangely comforting and familiar. _

_Her first instinct was to yell; to scream for help and to relieve her growing anxiety. Her skin started to tingle from cold sweat as she thought of being trapped in this place forever. With a rush of new energy, albeit fueled by her terror, she scratched harshly upwards._

_It didn't matter that her fingernails tore from her flesh, or that her blood started trickling in thin rivulets down her pallid fingers. She did not stop her hopeless struggle._

_She tried to shout, but though her mouth worked frantically, no sound passed her lips. Her eyes grew wide at the realization. Her heart pounded furiously as she tried to tame her breathing. Panicking further would not help her escape this wretched place._

_After what seemed like forever, her vision started to improve and she__ could now see a faint silhouette of a window._

_She gasped mutely and stood up. For some unknown reason, the cocoon was gone and she was now inside a dark room. Despite the change of the place, the darkness did not recede. She was still swallowed up by the suffocating and endless sea of shadows. The windowpane twinkled with small glass particles embedded in it. Amidst the looming nothingness of the room, the window glimmered like a little beacon._

_She let it beckon to her, following the invisible strings that pulled her towards the small hole and slowly peered through it. _

_Sin expected a wonderful scene. A scene of warm lazy summers with lush greenery and unending feasts and wild dancing! It would be such a treat for hungry eyes. _

_But instead, Sin's eyes widened with the gruesome sight. _

_There was an assembly of…atrocious creatures. Sin was sure that these are not demons. Their presence, teetering in between overwhelming to simply intolerable, just does not align with that of a demon. That being said, these _things _didn't notice her despite her being in plane sight. She could just reach out from the window and touch one of the offending creatures._

_They all stood in the midst of a frozen land. The trees were bare and charred like burnt skeletons. Some of the branches were curled and gnarled like outstretched claws grasping for unknowing victims. The ground was littered with…unidentifiable carcasses. Sin sucked in a sharp breath and gagged at the action. She found the air nauseating. The stench of rotting flesh, decaying organs and the sweet tinge of fresh blood wafted through the crisp winter air.  
The thin layer of snow blanketing the floor did little to disguise the corpses. In fact, the snow covered ground emphasized the dark splotches of decay and pool of bright blood. There was even a ring of greenish black slime but Sin averted her eyes for creature that lay on it was still twitching, the last tendrils of life escaping its little body._

_The beautiful snowfall did nothing but highlight the horrible deeds done under it._

_A group of spiderlike creatures: tall, lanky, black and menacing with bloodshot eyes were gathered around a small fox. The fox was trying hard to get out of the barricade of creatures. It knew that their intent was to kill him slowly. The fox could not escape. The spider men held sharp sticks and one by one, they poked the fox with a force enough to draw blood. They cackled with their rotten teeth bared for everyone to see as they prodded and plunged the stick deeper into the fox. The fox yelped and whimpered for its life but it couldn't do anything. _

_Sin did her best to look away, but she couldn't quite avoid the appalling crowd. Her mind did not want to see these horrid scenes but her body moved on its own. She started gasping for air, her air supply suddenly diminishing._

_She disregarded it._

_Before she knew it, her eyes are already gazing at another group._

_This one only consisted of two creatures. One was a giant whose body was a mosaic of boulders. He looked like a patchwork of ugly rocks with vines slithering around it, acting as a support. Moss covered its head, an ugly substitute for hair. With its arms stretched out, smaller rocks separated into fingers. Ripped and muddy cloth surrounded its fingers as they curled around a knife. With its other hand, it held an emaciated blue creature with white hair. The smaller creature's eyes were wide with panic. Maybe it was the creature's beauty that mesmerized Sin for it held the shape of a delicate pixie. Her petite form was fragile and breakable. Sin couldn't think a creature like _that _could deserve a harsh treatment that the Boulder Man was inflicting._

_Sin's body jerked forward, intending to rescue the pixie._

_But before Sin could do anything and shout, the giant plunged the knife on the blue creature's wrist, drawing black blood. _

_The victim's shrieks were deafening and Sin covered her ears instantly. _

_It was repulsive._

_Sickening._

_Sin wanted to pulverize every one of these devils. _

_Violence seems to be a game here and everyone was doing _something _to contribute to it. _

_Stabbing, chocking, tearing of flesh slowly, breaking bones, skewering of guts, and other unmentionable things. Overall, these actions resulted into bloodshed and a cacophony of screams that was hard to block out.  
It didn't take a while for the pure white ground to turn into a gruesome murky black. _

_Sin wanted to hurl and she wasn't someone who is easily fazed by gore and violence. Her eyes scanned the region in the hopes of seeing _anything _**but**__ the macabre in front of her. She wanted to help but she found herself frozen in place. _

_Her muscles refused to respond._

_Finally, to her surprise, she saw someone familiar. Hope bubbled through her blood. Sitting on an icy crystallized throne was Emina, looking majestic and beautiful. _

_Her white hair, devoid of her highlights, cascaded down her back elegantly. It emphasized her slender features, making her look unearthly. She was wearing an ornate white gown with snowflakes powdering the hemline. On her arms was a swirl of blue tattoo that looked like ribbons. Sin didn't know what it was but it looked great on her. On Emina's head rested a delicate glass tiara complete with rubies and diamonds. It sparkled under an invisible light. It reminded Sin of a lighthouse amongst the dark and deadly sea at night._

_Sin thought that her best friend looked like a queen._

_A Winter Queen to be precise._

_When Emina opened her eyes, Sin noticed that her ruby colored irises didn't hold any emotion…like an ice statue. _

_Sin couldn't understand why it was so. _

_Sin tried to move again. She wanted to know why Emina wasn't reacting at all! The albino's gaze simply passed through the din in front of her like it was the most normal thing she has seen. Sin also noticed that within that gaze was a slight flicker of approval, similar to a mother admiring her child's newest accomplishment. _

_Sin could not believe it!_

_Finally, she broke through the invisible bondage she's in and was able to turn around. Swiveling swiftly, Sin came face to face with the green creature. _

_It looked even more appalling up close. Sin could see its dried green skin and the live thorny vines that lived _on _it wriggled with life. The gangly green hag kept its beady eyes focused on Sin._

_Its chapped lips twisted in a wicked grin and slowly they moved, forming words._

"_Run," its cackling voice said. "Run before they catch you."_

_Alarm bells went off in Sin's mind and without further hesitation she spun around and braced herself to run. She expected to see the window but to her utter disbelief, it was gone and on its place stood a shadow. _

_Slowly, the shadow morphed and twisted and finally settled into the shape of a man. _

_Standing tall and built, it loomed threateningly over her._

_Its metallic eyes looked predatory and malicious. Sin felt her heart sink with despair._

_She started to back away, afraid for her life but a startling snarl made her stop._

_Before she could move and see what it was, the man in front of her opened his mouth. A cold mist came out as he spoke: "You shall help me."_

_And then, she found herself falling._

* * *

With a gasp, Sin bolted upright from her futon.

Her head snapped around, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. It disoriented her further as she realized that this was _not _her room.

After a few moments of trying to collect herself, Sin managed to slow down her breathing. She allowed herself to calm down and, for the second time, survey the room.

Realization finally dawned in on her when her eyes rested on the pile of her belongings at the corner.

She was in one of Genkai's spare bedrooms.

With a bitter smile, Sin snorted at the silliness of her reaction and wasted no time to kick her blanket away. Stretching, she let her eyes roam the wooden ceiling. As she did so, she let the events of last night flood her groggy mind.

True, Emina's intoxication and disappearance was the main crisis of last night's gathering. But that wasn't the only problem that kept nudging Sin's mind. Emina's little episode was a given considering that she and Kurama already have their fair share of disputes. The atypical actions of Mal and Hiei, the strange creature, the weird atmosphere, _and _Rhoswen's odd reaction were greatly bugging her.

Not to mention the hysteria that broke out when the group realized the absence of the girls and Yusuke.

Sin shook her head and let out an exasperated breath when she remembered how things turned out.

It was an odd scene. The girls, along with Genkai, were all inside a circle of salt. Yusuke and Kuwabara were passed out and lay sprawled on the temple floor. But around their necks was a daisy chain. The yellow flower would've made anyone laugh considering the people wearing them. But no, it made things more eerie. The flower garland made them look like cold corpses waiting for their coffins. Not to mention Genkai's unyielding chants of prayer.

But after the odd silence that stretched out when the two groups found each other, the night commenced with no further disturbances.

"No point ponderin' then…" she whispered under her breath.

"I agree. It's getting quite tiresome to watch you dawdle after waking up," an all too familiar voice made Sin's eyebrow twitch in irritation. "Who would have thought that it takes you _forever _to clear your mind from that sleep? Doesn't make any difference…awake or drowsy, you're still slow."

"Well I'm _glad _to see that you're up and early, Mr. Grumpy _Shrimp_," Sin gritted her teeth as she instinctively dived for her blanket and pulled it up against her. It was a weak attempt to cover her sleep-garments, that's for sure.

Hiei did not take his eyes off of the window and merely smirked, to Sin's irritation. "It's not like I haven't already _seen_ everything_._"

With that, Sin's vein pulsed. She was immediately on her feet and armed with a pillow as she attacked the fire demon.

**~O~**

Kurama stared at the beauty in front of him.

Her silky streaked white hair was sprawled elegantly on her pillow, giving off an image of a halo. Her even breaths assured him that the cat demon was still asleep.

Kurama found himself unable to take his eyes away from Emina.

She was breathtaking but he fought hard to contain himself, to still his longing hands.

Last night, after the tumult that erupted after the drinking games, Kurama couldn't leave Emina alone. Not after seeing her in the arms of another man. It was pathetic. He knew. But that didn't stop the red-headed Kitsune to stay away from her.

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden hitch of breath from Emina. He looked at her in time to meet her sleepy eyes.

Taking in her mussed form, Kurama's interrupted thoughts were replaced by the simple observation of how _adorable _she looked.

Emina, on the other hand, blinked furiously as she focused on the man in front of her.

_What _was he doing here? "…Kurama? What …" she began. Only to be interrupted by "It was too dangerous to leave you alone."

Emina arched a white eyebrow. The tendrils of sleep were still clinging onto her, impairing her memories. "What are you talking about? What happened last night?"

"You got drunk," Kurama said rather evasively.

"No, duh Sherlock. I'm aware of _that_. Tell me something I _don't _know_,_" Emina didn't mean to snap at him. But the massive headache she's experiencing wasn't such a comforting feeling. She felt like a dozen of gigantic trucks had hit her and a bunch of drills pounding her head. Her stomach, once her mind pinpointed all the pain, felt like it was about to twist. Correction, it was already twisting.

Still avoiding the question, Kurama stood up and offered her his hand. When she did not move to take it, disappointment crossed his emerald eyes. "I think it would be best to get some breakfast. I'm sure that after last night's party," _there it is again, _Emina thought. _That glint in his eyes._ "You're having a massive hangover. I should go prepare some coffee. Care to join me?"

Emina didn't understand why he was being this caring towards her. _"Psh…of course you do," _she snickered to herself, "_You know him better than that"_. Kurama was too much of a gentleman to leave any girl in pain. Isn't that the reason_ why_ she didn't pursue a relationship with him?

"_Of course not" _she frowned. _"It's because he'd never settle for someone like me."_

Emina shook the aggravating thought away.

She stood up, stretched, and bent down to put away her futon. To pour her irritation on Kurama, who obviously just wanted to help, was beyond mean. He didn't deserve such a treatment. Not after spending the night guarding her from whatever it was he deemed dangerous.

She heard Kurama cleared his throat, "A-Ahem…Emina-san?" Emina cringed at his addition of an honorific.

"What's up?"

"Um…" Emina heard discomfort in his voice. She straightened up to look at him. She cocked her head when she noticed Kurama's averted gaze and blushing cheeks. "I think it would be best if you put on more decent…clothes."

Eyes widening, Emina looked down. To her horror, she found herself standing in front of the Kitsune in nothing more than a black tank top and blue laced panties.

Face burning, she was out of the room in less than a second.

Kurama began to warn her, "E-Emi-…that's not…"

But the albino was already out on the hall. There was a shriek of realization followed by a wolf whistle and a deadly thud.

Kurama shook his head as he folded her futon.

* * *

"Oh my…" Botan's voice pierced the awkward silence that wafted throughout the dining room. She turned to Yukina and wagged her finger. "May I remind you, dear Yuki-chan, that _this _is the result of alcohol. After the primary enjoyment of the night, you end up with a painful hangover and BAM! You'll look like them."

Botan's hand gestured inside the room. At one side of the table sat Chu with his head lolling from side to side. Next to him was Rinku who had a huge pulsing bump on his head. He slumped on the table with a glaring Emina across from him. Next to her was a kitsune who was dutifully eating his food. Shishiwakamaru was in his imp form, resting on Suzuka's blond mane while Toya's icy gaze was fixed on the pancakes in front of him. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked green at the mere sight of food while Rhoswen tried to be patient with the serving. On the other end of the table was Sin who found the ceiling to be rather interesting. Her face was dusted with a pretty blush. Beside her was a fire Youkai who sipped his black coffee broodingly.

Botan blinked at the rare sighting of Hiei sitting _next _to Sin.

Amid the silence sat Jin who was shoveling bacon and pancakes with much gusto, his ears flapping happily as he did so.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya, m'lasses!" he said with a light tone. His Irish accent was musical and a sweet breeze entered the room, emphasizing his greeting.

"Well well, at least _one _of you has the decency of a greeting," Shizuru stepped into the room and snatched up her brother's food. "Seems like you guys had a little _too _much fun. Drank more than you could handle, eh bro?" she smirked.

"Shut, up will you sis?" Kuwabara complained drowsily. "Your voice is making my head feel all wobbly..."

"Really?" Shizuru put down her stolen plate and grabbed her brother by his orange hair. "THERE, IS THAT BETTER?" she yelled with a teasing grin on her face, making everyone around the table either slump their head against the hard wood or cover their overly sensitive ears.

Botan was laughing her guts off when Genkai stepped in with a mocking grin, "Ah, such a great morning." After her was Mal whose eyes bulged at the scene. Trying not to chuckle, he said "So, who's up for the mall?"

**~O~**

"What are we doing here again?" Sin asked with irritation.

"We're here to buy some Christmas decor for the temple," Botan answered cheerfully.

It was agreed upon that the girls would head to the mall while the guys tidy things up back at Genkai's. Emina didn't want to go due to her hangover. But when she voiced her decision, she was literally dragged and carried out of the temple along with Sin.

"So why can't _they _be here instead of _us_? You know they won't clean up. Not even if their damned lives depended on it!" Sin folded her arms against her chest.

"Well, they're more or less useless with their hangovers," Shizuru pulled out pack of cigarettes and placed one in her mouth. "Besides, can't trust them with shopping now can we?"

"…I guess not…" Emina rubbed her temples soothingly as they continued to pass some stores. It was such a hassle getting down from the mountain and traveling for thirty minutes just to get to a mall.

"We're staying in a friggin **Shinto** _temple_!" Sin grumbled. "Decorating it with Christmas stuff is just plain rude!"

"Psh... aw c'mon," Shizuru managed to light her cigarette. She took a drag and puffed out white smoke. "The fact that a dozen of _demons _are currently staying over for a Holiday Vacation is much more _questionable _than mere Christmas decorations. Chill out, Squirt."

Sin bared her fangs at the tall brunette, but she couldn't help but agree. Emina just ignored them as she tried to make light of the whole situation.

Breakfast wasn't eventful, but she was sure that something interesting _happened _last night. Try as hard as she might, she could not remember what.

She remembered feeling tired, getting drunk, kissing Jin, and running off. Her face instantly flushed at the memory, both with embarrassment and shame. Maybe that's why Kurama stayed in her room?

"_No…that can't be…" _she thought to herself.

"Hey guys," Emina hesitated a bit. The group entered a store filled with shiny garlands and tinsels. Glass Christmas balls also lined the bright shelves. "What happened last night?"

A hush settled over the group. Yukina was first to speak, "You don't remember, Emina-san?"

"I told you not to call me that," Emina lightly reprimanded.

"S-Sorry…!"

Emina smiled and ruffled the tiny youkai's hair. "But no…I don't remember everything. I remembered getting drunk and all that kissy-fit with Jin was…-…anyway…what happened after that?"

Shizuru looked at Sin thoughtfully, as if to confirm something.

"Truth is that **I **don't know," the tall brunette said with another drag from her cigarette. Some of the employees seemed to give her the stink eye. "Genkai dragged us to the temple but, there was an odd sensation that's for sure."

"Yeah. A weird creature stared at us too!" Sin told them about their encounter with the emaciated old hag. Emina listened as her friend described gnarled and boney fingers protruding from a body that looked deathly ill. The hag's green body was intertwined with seemingly poisonous vines. Her wiry grey hair was so thin that she was almost bald. Emina shuddered at the description of the hag's eyes. Her glassy, pupil-less orbs were horrible!  
"…did it hurt you?" Emina asked her friend with a hushed tone. Sin shook her head.

"Jin's group also said that they saw these…well…garden ornaments," Keiko looked sincere enough, but Emina burst out in laughter.

"You're telling me that a bunch of garden gnomes attacked them?" Emina shook her head. "Well that's quite a feat, for the garden people I mean. So what else? A mermaid tried to seduce Shishi?"

"Not far from that…" Sin giggled.

"But seriously…what happened?" Emina remembered the indescribable presence that she felt on entering the premises. She couldn't ignore that.

"Mal-san said there were faeries that will abduct you…" Yukina sounded as if she wanted to run away. "That's why everyone left to look for you. Not to mention, Kurama-san was in a panic."

At the mention of this, Emina was hit by a vision. A hazy flash of what seemed to be a fragment of her memory. She saw silver eyes speckled with onyx and raven black hair. She remembered the strong arms that enveloped her. She remembered feeling…safe. But that couldn't be right.

"Faeries? Well that's a bunch of bull crap," Emina played it off. She didn't want to believe in those creatures despite her fascination with them. True, she loved reading about these wee people but that's it. "Don't listen to him. He was probably drunk. Notice how bubbly he seems to be since last night?"

"Thought it was only me," Sin shrugged. "Guess not."

"That's it!" Shizuru clamped her hands on two of the girls. "Let's stop these yackin' and start buyin'. Don't have much ti-…where's Botan?"

The group froze in place. No wonder the conversation lacked Botan's signature preppy-ness.

"She probably saw a sparkly stone and went to gawk at it. You know how an airhead she can be," Emina noticed Sin's attempt to act calm. But the albino knew that her friend was worried. The group turned to look for the blue haired reaper but to no avail. When the worst case scenario started to form in their minds, a high shriek resounded from inside the store. Sharply turning towards the sound, the group found an ecstatic Botan jumping with a box of sparkling stars in them.

Emina shook her head while the rest hung their head slightly to the side, an awkward twitching smile playing on their lips.

"Botan…you're so…." Sin gave up. "Never mind… let's get this over with."

* * *

The last rays of the sun was already starting sink from the sky when Kurama and the others finished their chores. Demons with hangovers aren't much of a help. Not to mention their lack of enthusiasm for domestic chores. It wasn't a surprise that it took them more than five hours to finish cleaning the whole entire property.

Rhoswen offered them some snacks, much to the guys' appreciation.

It was also a blessing that the girls took their time in the mall. Kurama could only imagine what they're doing there the entire time. He's sure they're on their way home by now.

He shook his head as he continued walking towards the forest.

Earlier, Mal asked the kitsune to run an errand for him. Mal told him that he had trouble sleeping, but he didn't trust human medicines to allow him to wake up. So Kurama agreed to find him the right herbs for the concoction. Kurama was sure that those herbs grew near the pond towards the inside of the forest. So without further delay, he set out to find them.

Besides, he wanted to be there when Emina gets home.

Finding the trail that leads to the pond was easy enough for the fox demon. He was at the pond in no time and focused on collecting the herbs.

Halfway through the task, Kurama straightened up at the sudden gust of wind that passed him.

It was silent.

Deathly so that it was almost threatening.

Narrowing his eyes, Kurama took in his surroundings. He noted the absence of animal noises and the rustle of the foliages. It was beyond normalcy that he decided to arm himself. Poising his hands towards his hair, he struck his most FABULOUS catwalk pose. Kurama did not fail to miss the slight change in temperature.

Another breeze, a warm one, blew past almost soothingly, yet not a sound could be heard.

Kurama drew out the rose and loosened his muscles as he prepared to strut his stuff. He'd learned to pinpoint an unwanted presence from past experiences.

After another minute of listening to his environment, Kurama's lips turned up into a small smile. His eyes swung coolly to the left as he spoke, "It isn't wise to sneak up on me."

A melodic chuckle resounded throughout the silent forest. It reminded Kurama of delicate bells. "My apologies, dear sir," said the sweet voice. "But I wasn't intending to surprise you."

Kurama fluidly turned around, rose still in hand. His eyes widened slightly then immediately narrowed. He knew instantly that the creature in front of him was not human. His guard went up at once.

"May I inquire why a maiden such as yourself is walking alone in this forest," Kurama took in the stranger's appearance. Her green eyes were much more luminous than his, like that of a poisonous frog. Her stark black hair was streaked with different shades of blue. Her dress cascaded softly against her body and covered her toes, its gossamer quality made her look breathtaking.

But Kurama didn't waste his breath. The beauty in front of him cannot surpass the gorgeous cat demon that he thought of so dearly. Besides, compared to Emina's alluring presence, this girl emitted a sense of... horror.

"Ah, I am but searching for my beloved," her hands gestured gracefully at nothing. "Sadly, he is not here," she continued. The girl took a step towards him and Kurama couldn't ignore the intense power that he sensed. It was suffocating and mind wrecking.

He felt like his mind is at the brink of loosing its hold on reality. But Kurama held his ground and kept his eyes on the girl.

"The miscreant failed to bring _him_ to me," to Kurama's astonishment, the maiden's voice dropped into a threatening growl. "How stupid of a human he is. He will no doubt experience my wrath. _You _are not my King," she stopped and cocked her head. "Ah…but you are _her _lover." A knowing smile played on the pale girl's thin lips. "Tell me, young man, what _is _it that you desire the most?" Her voice rose up to that alluring quality again. "To pay for your wasted time, I am offering you my help. Do you wish for money? Status? Women?...though I'm sure you don't have a problem with that," she winked at him. "Name it and it shall be yours."

Kurama knew better than to fall for this creature's tricks. But he wasn't going to run away: He was sure that she had something to do with last night's squabble.

"You are no demon," He declared darkly, never breaking eye-contact with the woman.

The lady let out a rather reserved laugh, "Indeed. I am the Faerie Queen, head of the Seelie Court," her proud smile and tilted chin reminded Kurama of a monarch's aura. She absentmindedly took the rose from Kurama, which he was still holding, and touched the petals, "I am here for a special business but alas, that incompetent human caused such a mix-up." The petals bloomed beautifully in her dainty hands.

"You're quite a bit open about your status, your Highness," Kurama said, adding the title as an afterthought. Suspicious as he is, he's still polite. "It could be quite a problem if you reveal your identity to strangers. Some might have evil intent on their minds."

The Faerie Queen merely grinned, her ancient eyes narrowing into a deadly glare. The flower in her hands immediately wilted, "Young man, do you pass me as a fragile and helpless girl? I may look young, but I am _nowhere _as weak as humans. Besides, I reveal to you my status for a reason. If not a favor, I offer a bargain." There was a pause, then, "And you're very beautiful."

Ignoring the last comment, Kurama knew better than take a faerie's bargain too lightly. He might not know a lot about these creatures but he encountered enough books as to heed their nature. Like demons, they are not to be trusted. "A bargain?"

"A mere exchange, I must say. 'You scratch my back and I scratch yours' as humans say," she looked up towards the dark sky. Her pretty features folded into a frown.

"Neither of us are humans," Kurama interjected.

"Needless to say. Are you up for it or not?" Kurama noticed her growing impatience.

"It depends. Tell me the terms and what would be at stake."

"I posses information that involves your beloved Emina," Kurama froze at that. "In exchange for that information, I want your loyalty and help."

"Up to what extent will that loyalty and help be?"

The Queen seemed to consider it but Kurama knew her feigned thoughtfulness, "Nothing but a guarding business."

Kurama looked keenly at her, "Is that the truth?"

"My dear, faeries cannot lie."

"Twisted truths are not impossible though."

"Accept or reject it, it is up to you. However, be mindful of your beloved. She _is _the sweetest morsel I have ever seen."

Kurama considered the Queen's 'interest' in Emina but disregarded the gnawing annoyance. Her safety was all that mattered to him. Kurama could not refuse, "I accept your offer."

"A great choice, sweet child," with that, the Faerie Queen closed the space between them and leaned up so that her lips were almost touching his ear. "Your dearest cat demon is in danger," Kurama tensed. "She is targeted by my counterpart, the Winter King. He seeks for her presence and will stop at nothing to acquire her. As the Summer Queen I cannot stand and do _nothing. _I want _you _to prevent Lorcan from taking her."

Kurama stood there, rage and loathing for the Winter King fogging his mind. But he showed the Summer Queen nothing. "In exchange," the Queen continued. "I want you to bring me my beloved." Kurama raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The Wind Master, Jin." At speaking his name, the Queen's eyes softened with affection.

"What will be the result of this exchange? Why do you need Jin?" Kurama knew he would not get an answer. But he still asked.

"That is not part of our bargain, young man. Besides, isn't it enough to know that your dear kitten will be safe from the clutches of that damned Ice King?"

Kurama couldn't help but agree. The Summer Queen smiled. She leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. It scorched Kurama's skin but when he touched it, he didn't find a wound.

"Be on your way for Winter will be passing. And please send my regards to the filthy human. He shall not sleep tonight," and with that, the Queen stepped back into a curtain of shimmering material. Kurama could only describe it as a whole in the air for the Queen immediately disappeared.

* * *

Emina clutched her aching chest as she tried to manage her own breathing. The tree that she used as support wasn't at all comforting. Not when it cannot erase the hurtful scene that she saw.

Moments ago, she and the girls arrived at the temple at sun down. Excitement coursing through her, she asked where Kurama was.

Jin told her that he was off in the forest, "Had a right blustery wind up his trousers, he did," he said as he ruffled her hair. "Said he had a couple a' clovers ta get for Mal, or such-like." At seeing her downcast face, Jin added. "How's the wind farin' ya today, m'lass? That was some fleadh last night, and I'd fare I don't need to tell ya twice…" he hesitated, "… and I was set to hopin' there wasn't gonna be no claim or nothin' between us… I mean to say, no hard feelings, ya see? 'Cause I swear on all me wind, I didn't mean for anything to happen like-"

Emina touched his lips with her finger to stop his blabbering. She gave him a faint smile and shook her head, "I'm supposed to be the one apologizing. I was drunk as Hell and lost my discretion. I should thank _you_ for not slapping the soul out of me."

Jin looked aghast at her comment and Emina laughed heartily.

"Well, I reckon if you kick up your feet a mite, you might stand a good chance a' catchin' up to the boy" Jin said with a thoughtful smile. Emina couldn't help but admire his accent. To her, they sound like a cool breeze during a hot summer day. "He musta stepped on not more than a few minutes a'fore now. Can't think a' why you didn't run full-on into the man, 'cause he blew out on the same breeze you blew in on. M'thinkin' he'll be settin' round-abouts the pond this time a'day, if I judge his wind right, and I may say I've got a fine skill in wind readin'-"

Emina jumped up to hug the wind demon, thanked him, and dashed out of the temple.

Her adrenaline rush did not prepare her for such a blow.

When she reached the pond, she didn't expect to see Kurama with a stunning woman in front of him. Their tones were hushed and she was still quite far from them. She could not hear their conversation.

Emina's face flushed with the threat of tears as she clutched the bright red package in her hands. She was glued to the spot, unable to avert her gaze from the two. She saw how the woman smiled, how her gentle hands gestured and how she leaned up to whisper in his ear. The package forgotten, a lone tear fell from her ruby eyes.

In no time, the lady leaned up to kiss Kurama's cheek and it was then that she found her strength to turn away and flung the package into the shrubbery.

The gift didn't seem appropriate anymore so why bother. Earlier, it felt as if the gift would be a great peace offering. But now…it seemed to scorch her hands.

She felt Kurama's footsteps disappear as he left and she merely sat on the ground.

"Well you're stupid," Emina told herself. "Thinking he'd be alone in the forest."

She aggressively wiped the tears off her cheek and glowered at the sky. It wasn't rational to be mad at him. He didn't do anything at all. "_You're _the one who's dumb enough to think that…just because of _Christmas_….he'd _look_ at you!" Yelling heavenward, a streak of lightning zipped through the dark sky. Thunder rolled loudly as if to echo her shout.

Ever since Emina realized that Kurama can _never _love her in a more romantic way, she set herself to undergo a lengthy preparation. Back in high school when their class had a trip to the beach, Emina's eyes were opened to the horrible truth. They were separated into groups. Emina, along with Sin, were grouped with a bunch of girls who weren't as bad as the general female population of the school.

One night, while they were chatting about the most random things, the subject of Kurama came up. As it turned out, Kurama's preference in girls did not describe Emina. Maya, Kurama's neighbor, fit the mold quite well. Emina knew that of course, the conversation was nothing but conjured ideas but it still bothered her. Sin assured her back then that those were lies, that she couldn't believe gossips and assumptions.

But Emina ignored it when in reality, she _did _notice Kurama spending time with _those _kinds of girls. What's more, Kurama never treated her something other than a _friend._ He kept his distance despite his caring nature. He stepped back whenever the two of them got too close. He did act as if he'd protect her no matter _what_. But she knew it was due to brotherly love. She never admitted it but, Kurama's closeness made her even lonelier.

She gave up on him. At least she _thought _she did. She dated other guys. She accepted invitations. She even got a boyfriend. Even though it didn't seem to last with any of the guys she dated, she just went on to the next relationship. Who wouldn't _want _to be with a tempting demon like her?

_Well…Kurama doesn't…_

Emina growled as she snapped out of her reverie, the clouds breaking open and letting a trickle of cold rain fall down. The raw pain in her chest throbbed every time she breathed and Emina didn't let the opportunity to pass her.

She let her emotions rule her demon energy, allowing the rain to pour harder. The wind shifted, letting the thick curtain of rain to tilt, hitting the forest floors with fury. The sky was never without lightning and the unrelenting shouts of thunder grew louder at every passing second.

She hated the pain.

She thought that if she spent time with other men, she would soon forget her love for the kitsune. Oh how wrong she was. And that pissed her off even more.

The wind howled fiercely and Emina glared at the sky. She didn't notice her agonized tears for the rain camouflaged them.

She sat there, drenched with her own power, for what seemed like hours.

When finally the tears stopped, the rain subsided. Snow replaced the droplets and the temperature plunged. But Emina couldn't care less.

She stood up and lifelessly made her way back to the temple.

"_My Lord, the Summer Queen has made a pact with the kitsune," Lorelai said with that crazed voice of hers. _

_The Winter King merely kept his eyes at his queen while she trudged the now snowy forest floor, "So it shall be... we have a trump of our own." _

_Out of the shadows stepped Lucian, his features alight despite the absence of the moon, "I am at your service, my King." _

"_Dear brother, take however many subjects you need," the Winter King's hard gaze pierced the growing blizzard. His queen was indeed powerful. "Tonight we shall seize our Queen's most beloved treasure." _

"_But my Lord," a gwyllion fey spoke with crackling words. Her green emaciated skin looked dry and dead. She looked like a walking skeleton. But the vitality in her eyes was frightening. "Wouldn't it be better to get the lover instead of the treasure?" _

"_You dare question our King?" Lorelai's tone scared anyone who heard. _

_The gwyllion shivered in fear and lowered her gaze, "M-My apologies Lore-"_

"_Silence," the King's powerful voice reverberated through the forest. He sent an icicle towards the insolent fey, piercing her through the eye. The gwyllion screeched and tried to claw the painful ice but it was embedded deeply. Her eyeball dangled freely on a vein as the King continued, "We shall go back to the Hollows while Lucian caries out my orders. Whoever disobeys will be punished…severely." _

_The King jumped off the rock he was sitting on and walked towards the heart of the forest. His subjects followed suit while Lucian stayed behind. With him stood a black Hound and on his shoulder was a red-eyed Crow. _

* * *

The storm that swayed the trees and rocked the rafters gave Sin the chills. She knew that it wasn't a natural storm.

Kurama arrived back with a rather determined posture, searching intently for Emina. When the occupants of the house shook their heads his features turned bleakly pale.

"Where's the little sook?" Chu asked with more sober tone. "You've certainly gotten the little lass spittin' the dummy, ain'tcha? How'd ya lair it up, this time?"

Kurama shook his head but Sin knew better. Even though no one's paying attention to the weather, she's certain that her best friend is in pain. _Cursed those Christmas decorations…_

"I will be with Genkai, please let me know when she's returned," everyone agreed.

Jin looked perturbed when Kurama left the room, "Not to be speakin' out a' turn, but I be thinkin' there's a bit of a cloud hangin' over our boy's head."

"What?" Sin took her eyes away from the window and followed the wind demon's gaze.

"It's a figure of speech dummy!" Yusuke teased as he gave her a playful shove.

"Aw shut your trap! I wasn't talkin' to you," Sin glared at the former Spirit Detective.

"Ain't speakin' in the metaphorical, lads," Jin's hushed tone gave Sin an ominous feeling. It wasn't like the Wind Master to be serious. "That's as bad a wind as I've ever seen blowin' through those trees. Best be stayin' inside tonight, lads, if you want my advice." His blue eyes looked at the stormy night. Sin followed his gaze and hoped that the crack of thunder wasn't a sign of looming troubles.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Alright everyone! That's it for this chapter! Hope you guys like it ****So! Tell me what you think ;) Review or message me OR try clicking that "favorite" button. It will REALLY change your life! I promise! **

**P.S. I was just kidding. But seriously, tell me what you think. Till next time, Ja Ne!**


End file.
